


Das Glück ist mit den Mutigen

by Spinnchen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Heiligtümer des Todes, Kanada, M/M, Werwölfe, Zentauren
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinnchen/pseuds/Spinnchen
Summary: Noch nie zuvor war Harry Potter so mutig wie in diesen Zeiten... jetzt fehlt ihm eigentlich nur noch etwas Glück, oder?
Relationships: Harry Potter/OC, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Severus Snape/OC
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Das Gebäude war gigantisch, grau, schwarz und einfach nur groß. Die Wände, und der Boden, schienen aus Schiefer zu bestehen, oder einem Gestein, welches man dazu brachte genauso auszusehen. Möglich war ja im Grunde alles.  
Er verließ den Transport, welcher ihn von Dublin aus an diesen Ort gebracht hatte, und sah sich recht beeindruckt um, die Decke war sicher zwanzig Meter hoch und an ihr hingen Tausende von kleinen Lichtern. Sie verteilten ihr Licht im ganzen Saal, sanft und unscheinbar, aber völlig ausreichend.  
Einzeln gaben sie sicher nicht viel in ihrer Beleuchtung ab, in ihrer gesamten Menge aber sah das ganz anders aus und ganz sicher war da auch ein wenig Magie mit im Spiel.  
Der junge Mann ließ seinen Blick über alles schweifen, was um ihn herum geschah, denn der Saal war natürlich nicht leer. Um ihn herum wimmelte es nur so von Leuten, Männern hauptsächlich... er atmete tief durch und setzte sich dann in Bewegung.  
Es gab für ihn nun zwei Möglichkeiten, von denen aber eine nicht in Frage kam, entweder er meldete sich bei irgendeinem Minister ordentlich an, oder er tat erstmal so, als wäre er nur ein Tourist. Und mit dem Rucksack, welchen er über dem dicken Wintermantel trug, sah er auch genau nach einem solchen aus. Wie jemand der wandern wollte und die kalten Nächte in einem Zelt verbringen wollte, ganz normal und uninteressant.  
Man schien ihn auch wirklich nicht zu beachten, dabei hatte er einige Geschichten über dieses Land gehört, welche vorgaben, dass jeder Mensch, welcher einreiste, sofort strengstens beobachtet und ausgefragt wurde. Man könne angeblich keine zwei Schritte tun, ohne gleich aufgehalten zu werden.  
Er verließ das Gebäude des Ministeriums und trat in eine eiskalte, und verschneite, Stadt hinaus. Ein wenig neugierig drehte er sich um, in die Richtung aus der er gekommen war, und betrachtete das Gebäude des Ministeriums für einige Momente. Es war von Außen genauso gigantisch, wie es von Innen ausgesehen hatte, neben dem Eingang stand auf jeder Seite ein großer Steinbär, welcher sich auf seine Hinterbeine aufgerichtet hatte und damit fast drei Meter hoch war.  
Wer das sah, und immer noch nicht wusste wo er sich befand, dem war auch nicht mehr zu helfen. Der junge Mann wandte sich wieder der Stadt zu und entdeckte eine weitere Statue. Langsam, fast schon vorsichtig, trat er an sie heran, sie zeigte einen jungen Mann mit ausgestrecktem Zauberstab, neben ihm ein sehr großer Wolf, welcher die Zähne fletschte. Sie befanden sich im Kampf, eines ihrer Opfer lag besiegt zu ihren Füßen. Der Wolf war wirklich sehr groß, mit der Rute über zwei Meter lang, sein Kopf ging bis zur Brust des Mannes.... und dieser war nur ein wenig größer als der vermeintliche Tourist.  
Sie sahen Beide angestrengt aus, wütend, im Gesicht des Mannes waren zudem Schmerz und Verzweiflung zu sehen. Derjenige, der diese Statue geschaffen hatte, war definitiv ein Meister seines Fachs. Es war als würden die Beiden im nächsten Moment loslaufen und weiter kämpfen.  
„Im Gedenken an die Kämpfer der Schlacht im Jahre 1995, an die Opfer beider Seiten und daran das Krieg niemals ruhmreich, und ehrenvoll, ist“ stand darunter, auf einer Tafel, eingelassen in den dunklen Marmor. Die Statue selbst schien aus Bronze zu sein.  
Er hatte von der Schlacht gehört, und in ihren Ausmaßen war sie definitiv größer gewesen, als das was er in Großbritannien selbst miterleben musste. Aber die Größe war nicht wichtig, sie war relativ, Schlacht war Schlacht, Kampf war Kampf und Krieg war Krieg. So schmerzhaft und verzweifelt wie es in dem Gesicht des bronzenen Mannes zu sehen war.  
„Krieg ist nie ruhmreich, nie ehrenvoll“ murmelte der junge Mann und strich langsam, mit dem Daumen, über die Plakette:  
„Das sagen sie einem nur, damit man für sie in den Kampf zieht... in den Tod. Damit die Familie denkt, man war ein Held... aber die Trauer, und den Schmerz, lindert auch das nicht.“  
Harry James Potter atmete tief durch und berührte den bronzenen Wolf an der Rute, wie es wohl schon viele vor ihm getan hatten, vielleicht brachte es ja Glück.  
Denn das konnte er gerade wirklich gut gebrauchen.


	2. Chapter 2

Eine Art von milchigem Schokoladengeruch kam Harry entgegen, als er nur ein paar Stunden nach seiner Ankunft ein Gasthaus betrat.  
Das magische Quebec war riesig und dies schien die letzte Taverne vor den Wäldern zu sein, aber mit so einer Einrichtung hatte der junge Mann schon gerechnet, sonst hätte er sich eher was gesucht. Auch die Bewohner des magischen Kanadas waren nicht dumm, sie wussten das so ein Gasthaus das erste sein konnte, was man sah, wenn man aus dem Wald heraus kam... und das man dann auch gleich hinein gehen konnte, um sich aufzuwärmen, zum Beispiel.  
Harry hatte Hunger und zum Glück genügend Geld dabei, wieso es aber nach Schokolade roch, war ihm ein Rätsel... bis er duftenden Kakao auf den Tischen sah, Gäste die glücklich brummend davor saßen und wahrscheinlich nicht nur die Schokolade genossen, sondern auch die Tatsache, dass sie heiß war.  
Draußen waren es mindestens Minus 10 Grad, wenn nicht sogar noch kälter, etwas was Harry eigentlich so nicht kannte. In England, oder Schottland, war es ja eher mehr nass und matschig, anstatt kalt und trocken. Aber er hatte auch alles dabei, um dieses Wetter auszuhalten, zur Not auch Tränke, die ihm die Umstellung erleichterten.  
Alle Anwesenden sahen zu ihm, aber nicht wegen ihm als Person, sondern einfach weil sie wahrscheinlich jeden neuen Gast mit diesen neugierigen Blicken begrüßten. Man wollte ja wissen, ob nicht vielleicht ein betrunkener Idiot herein kam, oder ähnlich unangenehmes. Gerade sah keiner der Gäste aus, als wolle er sich durch eine Prügelei von seinem Kakao ablenken lassen.  
Er ging an mehreren Tischen vorbei und setzte sich dann an die Theke, aber auch nur weil er einen Mann dort essen sah, ansonsten hätte er sich einen anderen Platz gesucht. Und eigentlich wollte er auch lieber an einem Tisch sitzen, aber es gab keinen mehr, an dem er alleine hätte essen können.  
Hoffentlich glaubte niemand, er würde auf ein langes Gespräch aus sein, denn dem war definitiv nicht so.  
Harry wollte keine Fragen beantworten müssen, er wollte nur essen und dann, wenn er das Gasthaus als gut empfand, ein Zimmer mieten. Wenn man zu neugierig auf ihn wurde, dann suchte er sich nach dem Essen lieber ein anderes, eines, wo er nur hinein ging, die Schlüssel nahm und dann auf seinem Zimmer verschwand.  
Das war doch sicher nicht das einzige Gasthaus nahe dem Wald und es noch hell genug, um nach einem anderen zu suchen.  
Die Wirtin kam zu ihm und sie war genau so wie man sich eine Wirtin vorstellte, etwas mollig, mit blondem Haar unter einem grauen Tuch zusammengebunden, dazu trug sie eine graue Schürze und ein altes, dunkelblaues Kleid.  
„Hallo Junge, dich kenne ich ja noch gar nicht“ begrüßte sie ihn, mit einem leicht französischem Akzent:  
„Ich bin Emma, die Besitzerin dieses Gasthauses. Was kann ich für dich tun? Hast du Hunger, natürlich hast du Hunger“ sie zwinkerte ihm mit ihren honiggoldenen Augen zu und er musste lächeln, nickte dann zustimmend:  
„Mein Koch hat heute einen fantastischen Eintopf gemacht, dazu gibt es großartigen Wildschweinbraten.“ Sie ging zu einer Tür und öffnete sie, rief hinein das sie einen Teller vom Eintopf brauchte, aber die halbe Portion, dazu eine Scheibe vom Fleisch. Dann kam sie wieder zu Harry und machte ihm erstmal einen heißen Kakao, mit viel Sahne.  
„Wie ist dein Name, Junge“ fragte Emma neugierig und er schnupperte kurz an dem Kakao, dann nahm er einen kräftigen Schluck.  
„James“ stellte er sich vor, und zum Glück musste er dafür nicht lügen.  
Und niemand in diesem Gasthaus musste wissen, wer er in Wirklichkeit war.  
„Ein Brite, das habe ich dir schon angesehen“ sie nickte lächelnd und versorgte dann Harrys Nachbarn mit einem frischen Kakao:  
„Du bist zu einer kalten Zeit hierher gekommen, hoffentlich willst du nicht im Wald zelten.“  
„Eigentlich schon“ murmelte er, ja es war Winter, aber das würde ihn sicher nicht abschrecken:  
„Ich will nach Alaska wandern.“  
Nun wurde er nicht nur von Emma sehr erstaunt angesehen, sondern auch von seinem Nachbarn, der ihm dann kräftig auf den Rücken schlug.  
„Mutig“ schnaubte er lachend:  
„Ich hoffe du bist nicht auch dumm dazu. Das hier ist Kanada, neunzig Prozent unseres Landes besteht aus dichtem Wald, fünfzig Prozent davon ist magisch. Hier gibt es nicht nur Trolle, Bigfoots und Thestrale, sondern auch Zentauren, zum Beispiel, und die können verdammt unfreundlich sein.“  
„Ich weiß wie ich mit Thestralen und Zentauren umgehen muss“ wehrte Harry tonlos ab und Emma brachte ihm eine Schüssel mit dem Eintopf... halbe Portion hatte sie gesagt... von dieser Menge konnte Harry sich eigentlich zwei Tage lang durchgehend ernähren.  
„Das mag sein, vielleicht kommst du auch mit den Trollen, Bären und Elchen klar“ Emma kam näher an ihn ran, stützte sich auf ihrer Theke ab und musterte ihn genauer:  
„Aber auch mit den Wamazu?“  
„Was ist ein Wamazu“ zum Glück hatte Harry auch an eine Mütze gedacht und sie noch nicht ausgezogen, es wäre gerade nicht sehr förderlich wenn jemand seine Narbe sehen konnte.  
„Hast du die Statue draußen gesehen, ja bestimmt hast du das.“  
„Die mit dem Mann und dem Wolf?“  
„Ja, genau die. Aber das ist kein Wolf, das ist ein Wamazu“ Emma wandte sich ihren alkoholischen Getränken zu, während Harry anfing von dem Eintopf zu essen:  
„Sie sind die magischen Ureinwohner von Kanada und normalerweise sind sie Wölfe, große, weiße Wölfe, außer an Vollmond und Halloween. Dann verändert sich ihre Gestalt, sie können dann auf zwei Beinen gehen, mit ihren vorderen Pranken greifen, sogar schreiben, oder eine Buchseite umblättern.  
Und wenn sie alt genug sind, dann können sie sogar sprechen, ihre Mutter bringt es ihnen bei, das geht von Generation zu Generation, bei jeder Verwandlung lernen sie etwas mehr.  
Bevor der erste Mensch, und der erste Werwolf, nach Kanada kamen, waren nur sie da, sie lebten mit den Wäldern in Einklang und sie tun es noch heute. Nur haben sie sich mit uns verändert, sie sind weniger aggressiv, aber fordernder. Es kann sein, dass sie etwas von dir verlangen, wenn du eines ihrer Gebiete durchqueren willst.“  
„Sie sind keine Werwölfe?“  
„Sie waren schon lange vor den Werwölfen da und man sagt, sie waren das Vorbild für den Ersten von uns. Wegen ihnen wurde der erste Werwolf an Halloween erschaffen, weil da auch die Wamazu am Mächtigsten sind“ Emma nickte heftig und stellte ihm ein Gläschen mit tiefrotem Likör hin.  
Kanada und Island waren die Länder, in denen die meisten Werwölfe lebten und Kanada galt sogar als Paradies für sie. Ihr Ministerium wurde mittlerweile nur noch von Werwölfen betrieben, wie in der Kolonie gab es dort einen obersten Wolf, der wie ein König über alle Werwölfe regierte. Und es gab angeblich nur noch wenige Menschen... zumindest in der magischen Bevölkerung.  
Dazu gab es Gerüchte, dass man sich beißen lassen musste, wenn man in Kanada leben wollte, sie duldeten angeblich keine Menschen mehr. Aber Harry konnte und wollte das nicht glauben, denn bisher war er ja noch nicht sonderlich aufgefallen und er hatte auch schon Leute ohne goldene Augen gesehen. In diesem Gasthaus nicht, aber vielleicht lag es ja an der Nähe zum Wald, jedoch auf dem Marktplatz, welcher sich nahe dem Ministerium befand.  
„Was könnten sie verlangen“ fragte Harry kauend nach, der Eintopf war wirklich gut, aber noch besser war das Fleisch.  
„Geld, oder das du etwas für sie tust, was sie außerhalb des Vollmonds nicht bewältigen können. Wir haben Ranger für die Wälder und die helfen ihnen auch manchmal. Aber alles tun sie nicht für die Wamazu, und sie sind ja nicht immer bei ihnen. Es gibt Gerüchte, dass den Wamazu so ein Wanderer schon mal gelegen kam, zum Beispiel wenn es darum ging eine Höhle sauber zu machen, oder einer ganzen Familie das Fell zu bürsten. Sie leben nicht in Rudeln, sondern in Familien, und das von hier bis Alaska. Die Wamazu sind nicht mehr viele, aber ihre Reviere sind riesig.“  
„Sie werden mich nicht angreifen?“  
„Nein.“  
„Dann hält mich nichts davon ab Morgen loszugehen“ bestimmte Harry und überlegte ernsthaft, ob ein anderes Gasthaus nicht besser wäre. Aber andererseits, er fühlte sich schon sehr wohl und Emma fragte auch nicht, wieso er diese Wanderung unbedingt antreten wollte.  
„Ich packe dir Morgen früh ein wenig Proviant ein, wenn du hier übernachten möchtest“ bestimmte sie:  
„Ach natürlich willst du das, denn du möchtest auf keinen Fall mein Frühstück verpassen. Es ist mit Wildschweinspeck, eine Delikatesse“ sie holte einen Schlüssel hervor und legte ihn neben Harrys Schüssel:  
„Iss soviel du schaffst, ich gehe hoch und schüttele dir die Kissen auf.“  
Sie zeigte auf Harrys Thekennachbarn, machte zwei Handbewegungen und ging dann fröhlich summend nach Oben, zu den Zimmern.  
Sofort achtete der Werwolf nicht mehr auf seinen Kakao, oder den Teller mit Wildchweinbratenscheiben, nein, er sah ganz offen zu Harry rüber und nickte diesem immer wieder zu.  
„Was waren das für Zeichen“ fragte dieser nur.  
„Das ich auf dich aufpassen soll, während sie weg ist“ schnaubte der Werwolf gemütlich:  
„Hast ein gutes Auge, James. Das wird dir in den Wäldern hoffentlich helfen, die Wamazu können auch sehr schlecht gelaunt sein. Und dann ist es besser, wenn man sie vorher sieht und sich aus dem Staub machen kann.“  
„Und doch haben sie in dieser Schlacht mitgekämpft?“  
„Nur Dante“ wehrte ein anderer Werwolf ab:  
„Der auf der Statue. Die Wamazu können auch beißen, das bedeutet man wird selbst zu einem Wamazu, und oft schließt sich der Beißer dann seinem Welpen an. Dante hat das auch getan, er und Gabriel haben gemeinsam gekämpft. Sie haben zusammen an die zweihundert Gegner getötet, und damit die Schlacht für uns entschieden.“  
„Zweihundert...?“  
„Es hört sich wie ein Märchen an, aber wir waren ja alle dabei gewesen“ nickte Harrys Nachbar brummend:  
„Ich selbst habe gesehen, wie Dante einen Feind nach dem anderen tötete und das indem er ihnen in den Hals biss. Er brauchte nur einmal zuschnappen, es knackte und der Feind war tot. Egal was du in den Wäldern tust, lege dich niemals mit einem Wamazu an. Unterwerfe dich am Besten sofort, wenn du einen siehst, werfe dich auf den Boden und bete, dass sie dich akzeptieren und in Ruhe weitergehen lassen.“  
Harry hob eine Augenbraue, entweder hatte er es hier mit Angstwölfen zu tun, oder sie gingen die Sache von Anfang an ganz falsch an. Er glaubte jedenfalls nicht, dass er sich vor jedem Wamazu auf den Boden werfen musste, und das sie ihn ansonsten mit einem Biss in den Hals töteten.  
Klar, sicher konnten sie das tun, bei der Größe, aber kein magisches Wesen war von Grund auf so böse, dass es sich gleich auf jeden unschuldigen Wanderer stürzte, welcher sich ihm nicht unterwarf.  
Oder die Flucht antrat, wobei Harry nicht glaubte schnell genug zu sein, diese Wamazu schienen mindestens zwei Meter lang zu sein, also konnten sie allein schon deswegen mit einem Pony mindestens mithalten.  
Vielleicht waren das alles ja auch Märchen, die einmal in die Welt gesetzt wurden, damit diese Wamazu ihre Ruhe hatten.  
„Was macht ihr, wenn ihr an Vollmond auf so einen Wamazu trefft“ hakte Harry nach, Emma kam zurück und er trank demonstrativ den Likör... danach hätte er sich am Liebsten auf den Boden gelegt und vor Schmerzen geschrien. Verdammt, da war doch zu neunzig Prozent reiner Alkohol drin, mindestens, und er durfte keinerlei Schwäche zeigen.  
„Wir machen uns davon, was sollen wir sonst tun“ fragte einer der Gäste, Harry konnte fast keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen, aber eindeutig hatte er es mit Angstwölfen zu tun.  
So schlimm konnten diese Wamazu wirklich nicht sein, sonst hätten sie ja auch nicht solange überlebt. In jeder Geschichte, jeder Nation, egal ob magisch oder nicht, gab es ein Volk, welches ein anderes ausrottete und das nur, weil ihm die Anwesenheit der Anderen nicht passte.  
Wären die Wamazu wirklich so schlimm, hätte man sie schon vor zweihundert, dreihundert Jahren in ihre Schranken verwiesen, oder vielleicht sogar ganz vernichtet.  
Unschön, aber so etwas gab es immer wieder.  
Harry nahm allein schon deswegen an, dass die Wamazu eigentlich ganz umgänglich waren, die Werwölfe nur nie gelernt hatten mit ihnen richtig umzugehen, und dazu noch an Märchen glaubten.  
Er beschloss es darauf beruhen zu lassen, natürlich hätte er fragen können, wie es dann zu solchen Bissen kam wie bei Dante und Gabriel, aber wahrscheinlich erzählten sie ihm dann was von entführten Kindern, oder ähnliches.  
Außerdem wurde es mit dem Alkohol immer schlimmer für den jungen Mann, so nahm er den Schlüssel, wünschte allen eine gute Nacht und ging dann nach Oben.  
Es gab nur ein Zimmer, er traf gerade noch so das Schlüsselloch und schlurfte dann in den Raum. Darin befanden sich ein Bett und eine Kommode, alles war sauber, so nahm er den Rucksack ab und legte ihn unter sein Kopfkissen.  
Egal wie unbequem das Ganze war, es musste sein und nach diesem Likör würde er sowieso schlafen wie ein Baby.  
Und hoffentlich aufwachen, wenn jemand daran denken sollte ihm den Rucksack abnehmen zu wollen.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry blinzelte etwas mühsam in die Sonne, welche auf den frisch gefallenen Schnee schien, als er am Morgen aus dem Gasthaus kam. Ernst holte er eine magische Karte von Kanada raus und sah darauf, blinzelte immer wieder und versuchte so auch ein wenig gegen den Kater anzukämpfen.  
Egal was in diesem einen Glas Likör war, er würde noch einige Stunden damit zu kämpfen haben. Aber wenigstens hatte ihm Emma Proviant für zwei Tage eingepackt, Trockenfleisch, zwei Flaschen Kürbiswasser, Brot und Käse... Harry band sich den Beutel an den Rucksack, damit er die Hände immer frei hatte.  
Auch wenn er nicht glaubte, dass diese Wamazu aggressiv waren und sich Menschen, oder Werwölfe, als Sklaven hielten, man sollte in einem fremden, magischen Wald immer schnell an seinen Zauberstab kommen. Wahrscheinlich wussten nicht mal die Kanadier was genau in ihren Wäldern alles hauste und am Ende musste sich Harry noch gegen ein ganzes Rudel wilder Trolle verteidigen.  
Er atmete tief durch und wollte dann den Wald betreten...  
„Halt“ rief eine männliche Stimme hinter ihm und da sonst niemand in der Nähe war, meinte er wohl wirklich Harry, neugierig sah sich der junge Mann um. Hinter ihm stand tatsächlich der Mann von der Statue, dieser Gabriel, nur ein wenig älter, und das auch zusammen mit einem großen weißen Wolf.  
Der sah auch etwas älter aus, als auf der Statue, und vor allem wirkten Beide nicht so bedrohlich.  
Harry musterte sie kurz, dann aber wollte erneut losgehen, wurde jedoch wieder von den Beiden aufgehalten.  
„Du solltest da nicht alleine rein gehen“ Harry hörte wie die Beiden auf ihn zukamen, wieder drehte er sich um und musterte sie etwas neugieriger:  
„Der Wald ist zu gefährlich, besonders für einen einfachen Touristen. Ich habe schon gehört das du nach Alaska wandern willst. Das ist Wahnsinn, besonders jetzt im Winter. Wenn du in einen Blizzard kommst, wird kein Zauber dieser Welt dir das Zelt über dem Kopf festhalten. Wieso willst du das überhaupt machen, und das gerade jetzt?“  
„Ich muss dir nicht antworten“ bestimmte Harry ernst und wandte sich wieder dem Wald zu:  
„Lasst mich einfach gehen, es kann euch doch egal sein, wenn ich im nächsten Blizzard sterbe.“  
„Nein, das ist uns nicht egal“ schnaubte Gabriel und Harry mutmaßte, dass er sich als Held aufspielen wollte, oder musste, vielleicht weil es die örtliche Presse von ihm verlangte. Jeden Tag eine gute Tat, damit sie auch weiterhin über ihn schrieben.  
Der junge Mann kannte das ja selbst, nach dem Tod von Voldemort hatte der Tagesprophet fast täglich neue Forderungen an ihn gestellt. Aber er war niemand, der darauf einging und sich abrackerte, um seinem Ruf gerecht zu werden. Er machte noch nicht einmal mehr das letzte Jahr in Hogwarts, und es war ihm egal, dass sie ihn daraufhin als schlechtes Vorbild beschimpften.  
Und das war das was er anders machte, als Gabriel und Dante, die schienen sich nicht dagegen wehren zu wollen und tanzten nach den Pfeifen, die einen Held in der Presse sehen wollten.  
Gabriel schien ungefähr dreißig Jahre alt zu sein, hatte kurzes, weißes Haar und tiefgoldene Augen, er war schlank, aber auch muskulös, unter seinem schwarzen Wintermantel trug er nur ein einfaches Leinenhemd.  
Er war wohl auch ein Angeber, denn es waren sicher an die Minus 10 Grad und Harry brauchte wahrscheinlich noch nicht mal einen Blizzard, um sich in den nächsten Stunden irgendwelche wichtigen Körperteile abzufrieren.  
„Das ist mir aber egal“ nun betrat er endgültig den Wald und ging einfach los, wirkte dazu einen Zauber, der ihn nicht im Kreis laufen ließ, sondern erstmal strickt nach Nordwesten.  
Wenn er sich daran hielt, und später etwas mehr nur nach Westen ging, dann war er spätestens in einem Monat in Alaska. Nein, vielleicht in anderthalb, sicher wurde er unterwegs aufgehalten und übernachtete auch mal eine Nacht länger an einem Ort. Und wenn wirklich ein Blizzard kam, dann konnte er eine ganze Weile nicht weitergehen. Das ihm aber das Zelt über dem Kopf weggerissen wurde, daran glaubte er nicht, es gab für alles einen Zauber und das sogar gegen die Kälte.  
Aber er wollte sich auch nicht monatelang alle zehn Minuten mit einem Wärmezauber belegen und im Moment hielt er es ja noch aus.  
Harry hatte drei Monate für seine Reise eingeplant, im Frühling wollte er wieder in Großbritannien sein und dann wurde hoffentlich erstmal Weihnachten nach gefeiert.  
Ein wenig grauste es ihm schon davor, Weihnachten allein in irgendeinem Wald zu sein, aber es war notwendig. Diese Reise war die wichtigste Sache, die er nach dem Tod von Voldemort erledigen musste. Und er hatte sich sogar freiwillig dazu gemeldet. Na ja, er war definitiv die bessere Wahl, als jeder der Anderen, welche statt ihm gehen wollten.  
„Ich kann dich einsperren lassen“ schimpfte dieser Gabriel hinter ihm und Harry hörte, dass er ihm zusammen mit Dante folgte.  
„Ruf die Auroren“ forderte Harry ihn auf und sah dabei nicht zurück, das würde dieser Gabriel sicher nicht tun... gab nämlich schlechte Presse, wenn er es nicht mal alleine schaffte einen achtzehnjährigen Jungen aufzuhalten.  
„Ich bin Auror, ich brauche niemanden zu rufen. Bleib stehen, sofort!“  
Harry blieb stehen und sah zu den Beiden zurück, sie waren nur noch einen halben Meter von ihm entfernt, Dante schnupperte an dem jungen Mann und fiepte dann plötzlich auf.  
Im nächsten Moment saß Harry im Schnee, Dante hatte ihn einfach, sanft aber bestimmt, umgerissen und ließ sich nun ordentlich durch das Fell kraulen. Besonders am Hals und an der Brust mochte er es gerne und Harry war ja kein Unmensch.  
„Mmh“ kommentierte Gabriel dies:  
„Normalerweise vertraut Dante nur anderen Wamazu, und erst recht keinem Menschen. Er muss irgendwas an dir gerochen haben, was er mag. Aber das hindert mich nicht daran, dir weiterhin zu verbieten allein in den Wald zu gehen. Es ist zu gefährlich.“  
Harry stand auf und kraulte Dante noch einmal hinter den Ohren.  
„Viel Spaß dabei“ nickte er Gabriel zu, klopfte sich den Schnee ab und ging dann wieder los, in Richtung Nordwesten und versuchend die nervige Anwesenheit des Auroren, samt seines Wamazus, irgendwie auszublenden.  
Vielleicht hatte er gerade erst die Aurorenausbildung hinter sich, oder war sogar noch mittendrin, auf jeden Fall aber schien er sich vor seinem Chef beweisen zu müssen und deswegen hielt er wohl auch jeden auf, der in den Wald wollte.  
„Hier gibt es Thestrale und Zentauren“ fauchte er hinter Harry her:  
„Und die sind nur halb so schlimm wie die Bären und Elche.“  
„Japp“ war die trockene Antwort des britischen Helden.  
Ja, eindeutig wollte dieser Gabriel, vor seinem Chef alles richtig machen, sonst würde er Harry nicht wie ein kleiner Welpe hinterher laufen.  
„Und die...“  
„Sicher willst du mir jetzt auch noch erzählen, dass die Wamazu keine Menschen in ihren Revieren wollen und sich auch gerne mal einen Sklaven in die Höhle holen.“  
„Nein, das sind Märchen.“  
„Wenigstens so klug bist du“ kam noch trockener von Harry und er blieb stehen, drehte sich wieder zu den Beiden um:  
„Ich werde weitergehen und wenn dein Chef dich nicht als vermisst melden soll, dann solltet ihr Beide jetzt zurückgehen. Am Ende verlauft ihr euch noch, oder schlimmer, ich muss mit euch mein kleines Zelt teilen, weil ihr sonst im nächsten Blizzard erfriert.“  
Gabriel klappte langsam, und stumm, der Mund auf, dann lachte er leise auf und schüttelte nur den Kopf, Dante fiepte fröhlich auf und ließ die Zunge seitlich raus hängen.  
„Erstmal, ich leite die Aurorenabteilung von Quebec. Der einzige Chef, den ich ertragen muss, ist der oberste Wolf... und der mag mich meistens“ verkündete Gabriel dann amüsiert:  
„Und zum Anderen, wir kennen uns wahrscheinlich wesentlich besser in diesen Wäldern aus, als du. Dantes Familie lebt hier, ihr Gebiet reicht von hier bis Arendal, welches auf direkter Strecke zwischen Quebec und Alaska liegt. Solltest du tatsächlich weiterlaufen, und das auch überleben, dürftest du in einer Woche dort angekommen sein... wenn dich nichts aufhält, wie ein Blizzard zum Beispiel.“  
Das waren doch mal eine Information, mit der Harry auch was anfangen konnte, nicht das Gabriel der Leiter der Aurorenabteilung war, sondern das es wohl eine Stadt, oder ein Dorf, inmitten dieser Wälder gab.  
„Ist Arendal magisch“ wollte der junge Mann noch wissen, Dante kam wieder zu ihm und ließ sich ordentlich durch schmusen, dafür wurde Harrys Hand kräftig abgeschlabbert.  
„Ja, aber ich glaube nicht, dass du die Woche lang durchhältst. Wieso kommst du nicht mit zurück und wir verschaffen dir zumindest einen Führer bis Arendal?“  
„Ich brauche keinen, ich habe eine Karte“ aber auf der war dieser Ort auch nicht eingezeichnet, das musste er zugeben, nachdenklich holte er das Papier heraus und sah darauf, eigentlich war da nur Wald zu sehen.  
„Hast du die aus England mitgebracht“ Gabriel sah ihm über die Schulter und schüttelte den Kopf:  
„Diese Karte war vor dreihundert Jahren aktuell, Arendal ist noch gar nicht darauf eingezeichnet, genauso wenig wie das große Dorf der Zentauren. Daran wirst du vielleicht auch vorbeikommen, es leben an die zweihundert Zentauren dort und wenn sie nicht gut gelaunt sind, treten sie dich im hohen Bogen aus ihrem Wald heraus. Egal wie gut du mit Zentauren umgehen kannst, oder nicht, wenn sie dich nicht mögen, dann bist du schneller tot als du gucken kannst. Aber wahrscheinlich kennst du auch nur die britischen Zentauren, die von hier sind noch ein ganz anderes Kaliber.“  
„Ist mir egal“ bestimmte Harry, steckte die Karte ein und ging dann wieder los:  
„Ich kann auch die ganze Zeit im Zelt wohnen und brauche keine Zentauren, oder Menschen, Werwölfe, was auch immer sehen. Und wenn ich Zentauren treffe, dann weiß ich mich im Notfall zu verteidigen, oder zu fliehen. Genau wie bei Bären, Elchen und Trollen. Lasst mich einfach in Ruhe und geht nach Hause. Und kümmere dich um Dante, der hat mich erst beschnuppert, als ich nur noch einen halben Meter von ihm entfernt stand. Wie alt ist er? Fünfzehn?“  
„Fast fünfzig, ja, er ist ein Senior. Wamazu werden aber bis zu achtzig Jahre alt und er wird mir schon sagen, wenn er nicht mehr arbeiten will. Wir können dich nicht so einfach allein in den Wald gehen lassen, am Ende werden wir für deinen Tod verantwortlich gemacht. Komm mit zurück und wir geben dir einen Führer mit. Der bringt dich bis Arendal, dort findest du sicher jemanden, der dich bis zur Grenze nach Alaska bringt. Wieso, überhaupt, nimmst du keinen Transport?“  
„Das ist allein meine Sache“ Harry ging weiter, stapfte etwas mühsam durch den Schnee und anscheinend folgten ihm die Beiden nicht mehr.  
Er konnte nicht anders, blieb stehen und sah neugierig zurück. Gabriel und Dante waren stehen geblieben und der Auror holte gerade eine winzige Eule aus seinem Mantel, dann zauberte er eine Notiz und schickte die Eule damit weg.  
Hatte er gerade Verstärkung gerufen, um Harry doch noch einzusperren und weil er es mit Dante allein nicht schaffte?  
Ein Grund für den jungen Mann sich wieder in Bewegung zu setzen und dazu auch noch etwas schneller zu laufen. Sie durften ihn auf keinen Fall schnappen... etwas riss ihn sehr unsanft zu Boden und brachte ihn dazu den Schnee zu küssen.  
Ekelhaft und verdammt kalt!  
Stöhnen versuchte er sich aufzurichten, aber stattdessen stellte er nur fest, dass Dante ihn geschnappt hatte und halb auf ihm lag.  
„Geh runter“ stöhnte Harry, während der Wamazu an seinem Rucksack schnupperte und nicht im Traum daran dachte ihn loszulassen.  
Er hörte wie sich Gabriel ihm näherte, sobald Dante runter war würde er den Zauberstab ziehen und dann...  
„Wieso wolltest du jetzt weglaufen, wir haben unser Gespräch doch noch gar nicht beendet. Komm da runter, Dante.“  
Der Wamazu erhob sich langsam, schnupperte dabei aber auch Harry im Nacken und schlabberte dessen Mütze ab.  
Mit einem Satz war der junge Mann auf seinen Füßen und zielte mit dem Zauberstab auf Gabriel.  
„Ich lasse mich nicht einsperren, verschwindet, sofort“ zischelte er finster, woraufhin der Auror neugierig eine Augenbraue hob.  
So wie es auch immer Severus Snape tat, den Harry in diesem Moment ganz besonders vermisste. In den Monaten nach der Schlacht hatten sie sich angenähert und zuletzt sogar zusammen auf dem Malfoy Manor gewohnt. Der Professor war nicht nur ein hervorragender Zaubertränkemeister, sondern konnte auch ganz wunderbar kochen und Harry ein paar Feinheiten im Zauberschach beibringen.  
Wie lange würde er ihn, und die Malfoys, nicht mehr sehen?  
Menschen die ihm wichtig wurden, als alle die sich zuvor seine Freunde nannten, es nicht mehr waren.  
Die Weasleys zum Beispiel, die wollten das er Ginny heiratete, und sein Geld mit in die Familie brachte. Oder Hermine, die ihn nur für soweit intelligent hielt, dass er einen ganz passablen Helden abgab. Als man Harry dann anbot Lehrer in Hogwarts zu werden, und sie kein gleichwertiges Angebot bekam, war es ganz aus gewesen. Und das obwohl Harry das Angebot ausschlug. Sie hätte sich nur bewerben müssen, dann wäre sie bestimmt auch als Lehrerin angenommen worden. Er bekam das Angebot ja nur, weil er Harry Potter war, ansonsten hätten sie sicher auch seine Bewerbung angenommen. Aber das sah sie nicht, ihre Wut war zu groß geworden und zum letzten Weihnachten schickte sie ihm drei Kilo von dem was bei Krummbein hinten raus kam.  
Das Niveau war dann auch irgendwann deutlich gesunken, aber darauf ging der junge Held auch gar nicht mehr ein.  
„Ich lasse mich nicht mit einem Zauberstab bedrohen“ zischte Gabriel nun gefährlich und wollte Harry den Stab abnehmen, mit einem blitzschnellen Griff, den Harry schon kannte... und den er nicht mehr zuließ.  
Er war mittlerweile auch mit Fenrir Greyback, dem zweiten Paten von Draco, befreundet und der alte Wolf zeigte Harry noch ein paar Sachen, bevor sich dieser nach Kanada aufmachte. Zum Beispiel auch wie Werwölfe ihren Gegner entwaffneten, wenn sie selbst keinen Zauberstab in den Händen hielten.  
Anstatt das Gabriel nun den heldenhaften Zauberstab an sich nehmen konnte, bekam er einen kräftigen, elektrischen Schlag, der ihn in den Schnee schleuderte, aber sonst nicht schadete.  
Dante ließ sofort wieder die Zunge seitlich raus hängen, er lachte Gabriel wohl aus.  
„Verschwindet“ schnaubte Harry und ließ seinen Stab wieder verschwinden:  
„Ihr habt mich schon genug aufgehalten und ich will Heute noch ein paar Kilometer schaffen. Einen schönen Tag noch.“  
Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich entschieden ab und ging wieder in Richtung Nordwesten. Und von nun an würde ihn Nichts und Niemand mehr aufhalten, denn immerhin machte er ja diese Reise nicht aus Spaß. Vor ihm lag ein langer und steiniger Weg... und seine Freunde waren hoffentlich im Gedanken immer bei ihm.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry war noch nicht weit gekommen, da hörte er wieder Schritte, von Hinten, auf sich zulaufen, aber diesmal nicht die eines Menschen. Bei dem Schnee, und den Geräuschen die jede Bewegung damit erzeugte, war es sehr schnell klar, dass es sich bei Harrys Verfolger um ein Tier handeln musste.  
Es war so still in dem Wald, Harry hörte sogar wie Äste und Blätter auf den Boden fielen... irgendwie war es gruselig, aber irgendwie auch sehr schön. Zumindest war es nicht so finster wie im verbotenen Wald.  
Blitzschnell drehte er sich um und hielt Dante seinen Zauberstab unter die Nase, der daraufhin neugierig auffiepte. Er hatte definitiv keine Angst vor irgendwelchen Flüchen, wohl weil er gegen die meisten immun war. Das kannte Harry schon von den Zentauren, die sogar ein Avada einstecken konnten und auch Werwölfe waren gegen vieles immun.  
So spielte Fenrir Greyback seinem vermeintlichen Herrn nur etwas vor, wenn dieser ihn mit einem Crucio quälte. Und damit behielt er lange die Oberhand gegenüber Voldemort, konnte dies im entscheidenden Moment zu seinem Vorteil nutzen.  
„Was willst du noch, und wo ist dieser nervige Auror“ beschwerte sich der junge Mann und steckte den Zauberstab wieder weg:  
„Lasst mich einfach in Ruhe, ich will diese Reise alleine machen. Und wenn ich unterwegs sterbe, dann ist das auch ganz allein meine Sache.“  
Dante fiepte wieder und als Harry wieder losging, blieb der Wamazu an der Seite des Helden. Aber der sagte dann auch nichts mehr dazu, streichelte ihm immer wieder mal über den Kopf und erntete dafür ein genüssliches Brummen.  
„Ich wette dieser Idiot da behandelt dich nicht wirklich gut“ schnaubte Harry, als er mal wieder auf seine veraltete Karte schaute, die brachte ihm doch gar nichts und er hielt es zudem für sehr klug mindestens eine Nacht in diesem Arendal zu verbringen. Und wenn es nur dafür war ein wenig „aufzutauen“ und wieder einmal eine weiche Matratze unter den Knochen zu spüren. Sicher waren die Nächte noch kälter als die Tage, da half dann auch irgendwann kein Lagerfeuer mehr und einen Ofen hatte er im Zelt nicht. Es war ein einfaches, mit einem dicken Schlafsack, mehreren Decken und einem kleinen Bad. So was nahm sich der Natur-Zauberer auf seinen Entdeckungsreisen mit... um genau zu sein, es war das alte von Severus. Mit dem war er immer Kräuter und Wurzeln sammeln gegangen.  
Harry wusste genau worauf er sich da eingelassen hatte, sonst hätte er das jemand anderes machen lassen, aber er wollte diese einsame Reise auch dazu nutzen sich ein wenig über seine Zukunft klar zu werden.  
Die Schlacht war nun fast ein Jahr her und er hatte bisher nichts getan, als sich von Hauselfen, oder Severus Snape, bekochen zu lassen.  
Er wollte arbeiten, einen Beruf ausüben, etwas tun was ihn erfüllte und eigentlich hatte er ja Auror werden wollen...  
„Ich wollte auch mal Auror werden“ murmelte er leise und Dante spitzte die Ohren:  
„Aber hier ist es wahrscheinlich einfacher für einen Helden ein Auror zu werden, als in Großbritannien. Als ich die Ausbildung antreten wollte, meinten sie, wieso ich denn eine Ausbildung bräuchte. Ich könnte doch gleich in den aktiven, und sehr gefährlichen Dienst, gehen. Es ist wirklich gefährlich, denn es laufen immer noch Todesser frei herum. Leute von denen wir dachten, dass sie tot sind, aber dem ist nicht so. Sie werden gejagt, aber das Ministerium ist so fähig wie ein Esel, der ein Hippogreif sein soll. Und die denken ich habe ganz alleine gegen ihn gekämpft, ihn alleine besiegt, aber es gibt einige Menschen, und auch Werwölfe, ohne die hätte ich das eben nicht packen können. Ohne die wäre ich jetzt nicht am Leben, und das sind jetzt auch meine wirklichen Freunde“ er rückte seinen Rucksack etwas zurecht:  
„Und jetzt bin ich hier und das Einzige was ich habe, ist mein Vermögen und Freunde, bei denen ich schon fast ein Jahr wohne. Ich habe nicht einmal eine eigene Wohnung, aus Angst, die Presse steht irgendwann bei mir vor der Tür. Hier ist es wahrscheinlich nicht so schlimm, sonst hätte der Idiot sich bestimmt nicht getraut Auror zu werden. Oder es war wie bei mir, und er hat es einfach riskiert. Dann würde es mich nicht wundern, wieso so ein Kerl die Aurorenabteilung auch noch leitet. Wahrscheinlich tanzen sie nur nach seiner Nase, weil er ihr Held ist. Einen schönen Welpen hast du da, ein arroganter Angeber ist das. Ich muss jedes Jahr betteln, dass sie mir keine Statue in der Winkelgasse aufstellen, und er hat eine auf dem Marktplatz von Quebec. Ich wette die zaubern jetzt ganz schnell eine und wenn ich in ein paar Monaten zurück bin, kann ich mein Gesicht in Bronze bewundern... ich sollte dann ein paar Explosionszauber auf das Ding werfen, oder besser, ich beschmiere es Nachts mit Farbe“ er blieb stehen und atmete tief durch:  
„Ob mir Severus den Zauber verrät, mit dem er und Lucius als Schüler Hogwarts pink gezaubert haben... nein wahrscheinlich nicht, denn dann müssten sie Angst haben, dass ich genau das auch mit dem Malfoy Manor mache. Berechtigte Angst...“  
Ein leises Grinsen glitt über seine Lippen und der Wamazu fiepte fröhlich auf, dann aber wurde Harry wieder sehr ernst, sein Blick eiskalt.  
Wieso erzählte er das Dante eigentlich alles? Er musste doch aufpassen, denn mit fünfzig Jahren war der Wamazu sicher alt genug, um an Vollmond die menschliche Sprache zu beherrschen.  
Und es stand außer Frage, dass er genau diese auch außerhalb der besagten Nacht verstand.  
„Du kannst nicht mitkommen“ murmelte der junge Mann nach einer Weile:  
„Du musst auf diesen Kerl da aufpassen. Wieso hast du ihn eigentlich gebissen?“  
„Weil ich gebissen werden musste“ verkündete die Stimme von Gabriel, hinter Harry, der britische Held drehte sich um und entdeckte dort tatsächlich den Auroren hinter sich. Zusammen mit einem Rucksack, und einem Zelt daran gebunden:  
„Ich habe nur ein paar Sachen holen müssen und bat Dante dich solange zu begleiten, damit ich dich auch gleich wieder finde. Ich würde meinen Beißer selbst in einem Haufen von tausend Wamazu am Geruch wieder erkennen und erst recht in diesem Wald.  
Ich kam nicht gesund zur Welt, bis zu meinem ersten Geburtstag konnten die Heiler mich am Leben halten, dann musste ich gebissen werden. Und der Biss eines Werwolfs hätte nicht gereicht, die Wamazu sind in ihren Heilkräften viel stärker. Eigentlich war Dante schon zu alt zum Beißen, aber er hat es gemacht, weil mein Vater ein beliebter Ranger war. Einer der sich sehr aufopfernd um Dantes Familie gekümmert hat.“  
„Was soll der Rucksack“ fragte Harry und klang dabei etwas besorgt, er hatte da schon so eine Ahnung.  
„Wir begleiten dich bis Arendal“ verkündete Gabriel und musste im nächsten Moment einem recht schwachen Fluch ausweichen:  
„Was soll das?“  
„Verschwindet“ zischelte Harry gefährlich und schickte dem Auroren einen etwas stärkeren Fluch an den Hals, aber auch diesem konnte Gabriel ausweichen:  
„Ihr werdet mich nicht begleiten! Nicht auch nur einen Meter mehr weit.“  
Wieder zischte ein Zauber auf Gabriel zu, aber diesmal nahm dieser seinen eigenen Stab in die Hand und wehrte ihn ab. Der Zauberstab des frechen Auroren war schneeweiß und glänzend poliert, dort wo er ihn hielt, war Leder befestigt worden. Wahrscheinlich, damit er ihm nicht, in einer schwierigen Situation, aus der Hand rutschte. Ein Angeber-Stab, eindeutig.  
„Verschwindet“ Harry wurde lauter:  
„Lasst mich nicht wütend werden und Dinge tun, die ich später vielleicht einmal bereue.“  
„Das musst du nicht, wenn du uns mitgehen lässt“ schimpfte Gabriel und griff seinen Gegenüber nun an, aber der konnte den Zauber locker abwehren.  
„Du solltest nichts tun, was du später einmal bereust. Spätestens dann, wenn du im örtlichen Krankenhaus liegst“ zischelte Harry gefährlich und zauberte erneut auf Gabriel, der den Fluch aber nun nur gerade so abwehren konnte. Und das war auch das Ziel des jungen Mannes gewesen, er wollte ihm nur zeigen wozu er fähig war, und das auch damit, dass er alles stumm zauberte.  
„Das sind doch leere Drohungen, du kannst mir gar nichts antun. Ich bin nicht Voldemort“ nickte Gabriel heftig, woraufhin Harry erstaunt inne hielt und im nächsten Moment von einem Lähmzauber getroffen wurde. Entsprechend starr fiel er in den Schnee und das Gesicht des Auroren tauchte über ihm auf.  
„Harry James Potter, nehme ich an. War nicht dumm dich Emma als James vorzustellen, so musstest du nicht lügen und sie hat nichts gemerkt. Wir sind sehr gut vernetzt, in Quebec, sie hat mir, kaum warst du im Bett, eine Eule geschickt und mir darin auch erzählt, dass du nach Alaska wandern willst“ Gabriel zupfte an der Mütze des Helden, solange bis er seine Meinung bestätigt sah und die Narbe fand:  
„Die Statue habe ich nur erlaubt, weil sie allen Helden unserer Schlacht gewidmet ist, und allen Opfern natürlich auch. Ja, sie zeigt mich und Dante, aber in zweihundert Jahren wird das niemand mehr wissen, denn unsere Namen stehen nicht darauf. Aber sie werden sich daran erinnern, dass einmal sehr viele Werwölfe und Menschen, für eine gute Sache, starben. Wir haben unser Land verteidigt, unsere Heimat, es rechtfertigt keinen Krieg, aber es lässt uns ein wenig stolz auf den Sieg sein. Und ich war damals schon fast mit der Aurorenausbildung fertig, man rechnete mir meine Leistung, in der Schlacht, ein wenig an, aber zum Leiter habe ich es nur mit harter Arbeit geschafft. Und mit meinen Führungsqualitäten, viele, von Wamazu gebissene, haben leitende Jobs, eine ist zum Beispiel Direktorin unserer Schule. Es liegt uns allen im Blut, aber es ist auch nicht immer einfach so zu sein.  
Wir haben alle unser Päckchen zu tragen, und ich will dir nur helfen das deines ein wenig leichter wird. Egal wieso du nach Alaska wandern willst, ein Harry Potter macht das doch nicht einfach so und lässt dafür auch noch Freunde und Hauselfen dafür zurück. Ich will auch gar nicht wissen wieso du das machst, wir bringen dich nur bis Arendal und dort suchen wir jemanden, der dich bis zur Grenze begleitet. Und der wird dann genauso zuverlässig sein, wie ich. Du schaffst das nicht allein.“  
Gabriel bewegte sich etwas weg und nahm dann den Zauber von Harry runter, der daraufhin langsam aufstand. Es war wirklich Jahre her, dass jemand es geschafft hatte, ihn zu lähmen. Aber diesmal war es auch ein wenig seine eigene Dummheit gewesen, er hatte sich ablenken lassen und nicht geglaubt, dass Gabriel ihn dann auch noch verzaubert.  
„Ich schaffe das sehr gut allein“ presste er hervor und bedachte den Auroren mit einem besonders finsteren Blick. Dante hatte sich die ganze Zeit über nicht eingemischt, nun aber schlabberte er die Hand ab, mit der Harry seinen Zauberstab hielt.  
„Du unterschätzt das hier, entweder das, oder du hast vor etwas Angst. Es ist in deinem Rucksack, oder? Ich bin nicht daran interessiert, solange es nicht gefährlich für Kanada ist. Du hast die ganze Zeit auf deinen Rucksack geachtet, auch das er nicht von irgendwelchen, eventuell gefährlichen, Zaubern getroffen wird. Mir fällt so etwas auf, ich bin nun mal Auror.“  
„Ein nerviger, arroganter Arsch bist du, mehr nicht“ Harry steckte den Zauberstab weg und kraulte Dante hinter den Ohren, bis dieser glücklich gurrte:  
„Und du hast Dante gar nicht verdient.“  
Er wandte sich ab und in die Richtung, in die er laufen musste.  
„Wenn wir uns in Arendal trennen, dann verzaubere ich dich vorher“ verkündete Harry todernst:  
„Damit du niemandem sagen kannst, wo du mich das letzte Mal gesehen hast, und das du mich überhaupt hier in Kanada getroffen hast.“  
„Bis Arendal ist es noch weit“ bestimmte Gabriel und schloss dann zu Harry und Dante auf:  
„Und so arrogant, wie du glaubst, bin ich gar nicht. Aber ein guter Jäger, das bin ich, und ich wette du bist mir etwas freundlicher gesonnen, wenn du heute Abend in gegrilltes Elchfleisch beißt.“


	5. Chapter 5

„Schau nicht immer auf diese Karte“ Gabriel nahm Harry das Papier ab und empfing dafür einen besonders finsteren Blick:  
„Ich habe dir doch schon gesagt, dass sie nicht mehr aktuell ist. Und das Dante und ich den Weg nach Arendal kennen.“  
Er zerriss die Karte und der Blick des jüngeren Helden wurde noch finsterer, aber daran störte sich der Auror nicht wirklich. Er wusste das Harry ihm nichts antat, und das dieser auch eigentlich sehr dankbar für die Hilfe war.  
„Musst du nicht in irgendeinem staubigen Büro sitzen und deine Leute beaufsichtigen“ fragte Harry dann und ging leise schnaubend weiter.  
Da hatte er sich ja eine Nervensäge angelacht, hoffentlich erreichten sie bald Arendal, damit er ihn los wurde.  
„Das hier ist ein Land der Werwölfe, ich kann es mir nicht leisten auch nur eine Stunde meines Tages in einem Büro zu sitzen. Deswegen schreibt meine Sekretärin auch die ganzen Berichte, und leitet meine Anweisungen an die restlichen Auroren weiter. Sie weiß schon Bescheid, dass ich mit dir zusammen nach Arendal gehe.“  
„Mit. Mir. Zusammen“ fragte Harry langsam.  
„Mit einem jungen Touristen, als ich die Eule abschickte wusste ich noch nicht wer du bist.“ Es war wohl das kleine Eulchen gewesen, welches er aus seinem Mantel holte und mit einer Notiz abschickte. Dann holte er nur noch ein paar Sachen von Zuhause und wollte mit Harry wirklich den ganzen Weg nach Arendal laufen.  
„Ich hoffe für dich das du niemandem gesagt hast, dass ich im Land bin“ zischelte Harry gefährlich und ging dann weiter:  
„Hoffentlich brauche ich die Karte nicht auf dem Weg von Arendal nach Alaska.“  
„Wir besorgen dir einen Führer, der sich gut auskennt. Einen Jäger oder Holzfäller, was wir gerade dort finden und wer willig ist, dir zu helfen. Ansonsten gibt es dort sicher einen Auroren, der es machen kann. Er fällt zwar nicht mehr unter mein Gebiet, Arendal liegt schon in einem anderen Bezirk, aber in der Regel müssen sich die Auroren in den Wäldern auskennen.  
Arendal ist nicht sonderlich groß, es hat nur einen kleinen Supermarkt und fünfzehn Häuser. Selbst der Bürgermeister wohnt in seinem eigenen Wohnhaus. Ach, und es gibt so etwas wie eine Grundschule, denn die ersten Siedler dort konnten nicht sonderlich gut Lesen und Schreiben. Man beschloss deswegen eine Schule zu organisieren und holte einen Lehrer aus Toronto. Das hat sich dann im Laufe der Jahrzehnte weiter entwickelt und mittlerweile sind sie dort recht gebildet, und können ihre Kinder unbesorgt zur weiterführenden Schule schicken.“  
„Können dort auch Menschen hingehen?“  
„Ja, aber sie müssen trotzdem ihren Abschluss in Werwolfskunde machen und da mit drin ist auch eine Jagdausbildung. Aber die Meisten haben keine Probleme damit, weil mindestens ein Elternteil ein Werwolf ist.“  
„Und die von einem Wamazu gebissen wurden?“  
„Die bringen ihren Beißer mit. Du darfst dir das nicht so streng vorstellen, und vor allem nicht, dass wir etwas großartiges und besonderes sind. Wenn ich mich an Vollmond verwandle, bin ich nicht mehr und nicht weniger als Dante jetzt.“  
„Und er ist menschenähnlicher?“  
„Ja, mehr oder weniger jedenfalls, er behält sein Fell und seinen Wolfskopf, und richtige Füße oder Hände bekommt er auch nicht. Und keine Angst, keiner von uns hat Menschen auf seinem Speiseplan.“  
„Ich habe keine Angst“ wehrte Harry ernst ab und hielt dann plötzlich inne, von irgendwoher war ein Plätschern zu hören:  
„Ein Bach?“  
„Das dürfte der White Peach sein“ überlegte Gabriel ernsthaft und wurde sehr neugierig angesehen:  
„Ich weiß auch nicht wieso der so heißt, besonders weil in ganz Kanada noch kein einziger Pfirsich gewachsen ist. Aber ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass er von den ersten kanadischen Werwölfen so genannt wurde.“  
„Haben die Wamazu eine eigene Sprache?“  
„Ja. Es ist das was Dante normalerweise von sich gibt, die menschliche Sprache haben sie erst gelernt, als die ersten magischen Menschen nach Kanada kam. Sie haben einen Vorteil darin gesehen, sonst hätten sie es nicht getan. Gehen wir zum White Peach, er fließt zwar nicht bis nach Arendal, aber wir können ihm trotzdem eine Weile folgen.“  
Harry zögerte erst, aber es war nie schlecht frisches Wasser in der Nähe zu haben und so bogen sie ein wenig ab und erreichten schnell einen ungefähr zwei Meter breiten, kleinen Fluss... oder größeren Bach, je nachdem wie man es betrachtete.  
Das Wasser war klar und Harry füllte auch gleich seine leere Flasche damit, Dante schlabberte direkt aus dem Fluss.  
„Ich hoffe du hast im Zelt genug Platz für euch Beide“ nickte der junge Mann dem älteren Helden zu.  
„Es ist das, indem wir jedes Jahr unseren Urlaub verbringen.“  
„Ihr zeltet?“  
„Ja, aber nicht hier in Kanada, sondern in den USA. Immer mal woanders, wo gerade der nächstbeste Transport, genau an dem Tag, hingeht. Wir sind da sehr spontan und Wamazu werden auch nicht überall hin transportiert. Die meisten Angestellten dafür. wollen nicht das den Wamazu irgendwas passiert und je älter Dante wird, umso entsetzter schauen sie uns an, wenn wir in die USA wollen. Trotzdem waren wir letztes Jahr in Texas, schrecklich heiß, aber auch sehr interessant.“  
„Und sie wissen dort von den Wamazu?“  
„Sobald wir Kanada verlassen, sind wir nur ein weißhaariger Werwolf und sein etwas zu groß geratener Wolf“ zuckte Gabriel mit den Schultern und füllte dann auch eine Flasche auf:  
„Ich frage mich gerade, wo du deinen Proviant für die Reise nach Alaska hast. Denn immerhin hast du nicht damit gerechnet so eine gutaussehende und nette Begleitung zu bekommen.“  
Nun hob Harry seine rechte Augenbraue und musterte Gabriel sehr ernst, natürlich war der Auror gutaussehend, aber nett...?  
„Im Zelt“ verkündete er dann und ging weiter, entlang des kleinen Flusses und in Richtung Westen:  
„Und ich glaube auch nicht, dass du ein guter Jäger bist. Wahrscheinlich lässt du Dante alles machen.“  
Und schon fiepte der Wamazu fröhlich auf und ließ die Zunge seitlich raus hängen, sprang Harry spielerisch an. Der junge Held grinste, der Auror schnaubte beleidigt.  
„Danke, dafür das du mir in den Rücken fällst. Verräter“ wandte Gabriel sich sarkastisch an Dante, lachte dann aber leise auf:  
„Aber mittlerweile ist er auch so alt, dass er nicht mehr allein jagen gehen sollte. Würde er bei seiner Familie wohnen, wäre er schon vor ein paar Jahren ausgemustert worden und man brächte ihm sein Fleisch in die Höhle. Aber mit mir kann er noch ein paar Tiere erledigen, ich treibe ihm die Beute zu, oder helfe mit einem Zauber nach.“  
„Jagen die Wamazu nicht zusammen, dann könnte man doch auch die Beute auf die alten zutreiben, oder ähnliches.“  
„Die Wamazu sind eigentlich Einzelgänger, beziehungsweise, die Familien bestehen aus der Mutter, dem Vater und den Welpen. Und die Welpen werden irgendwann weggeschickt, der Vater manchmal ausgetauscht. Die Mütter haben das Sagen und sie bestimmen auch, ob ein Großvater, oder eine Großmutter, bleiben kann, oder nicht. Aber in der Regel kommt jeder unter, der eine Familie braucht. Dante würde in seiner Familie meistens den Babysitter machen, während der Rest auf der Jagd ist. Seine Partnerin ist aber schon längst zu den Ahnen gegangen und eine seiner Töchter leitet schon so lange die Familie, dass sie wohl bald auch in die Höhle kommt.“  
„Trotzdem sieht er noch fit aus“ Harry kraulte Dante ordentlich durch.  
„Das kommt davon, dass er einen Welpen hat und bei dem lebt. Bevor er zu alt wurde, lebten wir entweder bei mir, oder bei der Familie. Es hat sich abgewechselt.“  
„Und das ging mit deinem Job...“ Harry hielt inne, die Schlacht von Kanada war erst ein paar Jahre her und Gabriel sagte, er war damals mit der Ausbildung zum Auror fast fertig:  
„Du hast nicht gearbeitet?“  
„Meine Eltern waren reich genug. Mein Vater war Ranger, meine Mutter Lehrerin. Sie wussten, wenn sie mich von einem Wamazu beißen lassen, dann gehört mein Leben nur ihm. Und ich lerne dann einen Beruf, bei dem er mich begleiten kann. Aber sie hatten auch keine andere Wahl.  
Ich bin der erste Auror mit einem Wamazu, und es hat lange gedauert bis das Ministerium es zuließ. Sie mögen die Wamazu, sie sind den magischen Kanadiern fast schon heilig, aber alles erlauben sie dann auch nicht. Ich hätte noch Lehrer werden können, oder einen Laden betreiben, aber das wäre mir auf Dauer zu langweilig geworden. Außerdem vertrage ich mich nicht sonderlich gut mit Persephone, der Direktorin unserer Schule. Wir sind zwar beide Wamazu, aber grundverschieden.“  
„Ja“ murmelte Harry nur knapp und sah den White Peach entlang, die Sonne ging langsam unter und es war definitiv klüger sich einen Rastplatz zu suchen, als das sie noch sehr viel weiter gingen:  
„Ihr kennt nicht zufällig eine Lichtung in der Nähe, oder?“  
„Nein, aber sicher finden wir entlang des Bachs einen passenden Platz für die Zelte. Und dann gehen Dante und ich erstmal auf die Jagd. Du solltest Schutzzauber auf dich legen, während wir weg sind, man weiß nie was bei Nacht hier im Wald herum läuft.“  
Sie gingen weiter, bis die Sonne fast schon hinter den Bäumen verschwunden war, und erreichten erst dann einen Platz auf dem beide Zelte genügend Platz hatten.  
„Das ist jetzt etwas spät, wäre ich alleine, stände mein Zelt schon längst“ warf Harry seinem ungebetenen Begleiter vor und stellte dann sein bescheidenes Heim mit einem Zauber auf. Dabei achtete er sehr darauf, dass Gabriel nicht sah was sich noch mit im Rucksack befand, aber als er dann das Zelt betrat, ließ er ein etwas lauteres Stöhnen hören.  
„Was ist los“ wollte der Auror sofort wissen und folgte ihm, stand dann, genau wie der junge Held, vor einem Haufen verdorbener Lebensmittel:  
„Ich denke dein Proviant hat die Verkleinerung nicht überlebt.“  
„Ich bin nicht gut in so was“ seufzte Harry leicht verzweifelt, das war Proviant für einen Monat gewesen, alles gute Sachen aus Schottland, Kuchen, Brot, Käse, Fleisch, Kürbismarmelade...  
„Niemand ist perfekt, du hättest mich mal in Verwandlung sehen müssen, ich kann immer noch keinen Igel in ein Nadelkissen verwandeln“ zuckte Gabriel mit den Schultern und zauberte das stinkende Übel dann weg:  
„Bis Arendal werden Dante und ich dich schon durchbekommen, dann kannst du dort neuen Proviant einkaufen. Es wird nur etwas einseitig, da wir wirklich nur an Fleisch kommen. Und da wir auch sonst ganz gut von Fleisch allein leben, wissen wir nicht, welche Pflanzen hier noch essbar sind. Dante weiß eventuell einige, aber dann sind sie nur für einen Wamazu-Magen genießbar, ich würde es jedenfalls nicht riskieren.“  
„Ich habe noch das von Emma“ murmelte Harry und beschloss sich das gut einzuteilen, und gerade war er auch froh die beiden Wamazu dabei zu haben. Wäre er alleine und dann diese Katastrophe erlebt, hätte er sicher größere Probleme bekommen. Und wenn Gabriel nicht wäre, hätte er auch nichts von Arendal erfahren, wäre vielleicht daran vorbei gelaufen... hungernd und frierend.  
Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie seine ausgemergelte, erfrorene Leiche von irgendwem gefunden wurde, und dann lag daneben sein Rucksack... der Inhalt kam in falsche Hände...  
„Teil es dir ein“ nickte Gabriel und verließ dann wieder das Zelt, wo Dante gerade mit einem toten Kaninchen aus dem Wald kam:  
„Hast du das jetzt nur gemacht, um Harry zu zeigen, dass du doch noch nicht so alt bist?“  
Sofort fiepte der Wamazu zustimmend, und als der junge Held aus dem Zelt kam, das Kaninchen sah, lobte er Dante sofort ausgiebig dafür.  
„Wahrscheinlich hält nur Gabriel dich für einen zahnlosen, alten Fellträger“ kraulte er den Wamazu ordentlich durch, der sich daraufhin auf den Boden warf und seinen Bauch vorzeige, den Harry dann auch noch streicheln musste. Und dabei sah Dante in keinster Weise so aus, als ob er den Jungen nun als Sklaven halten wollte, eher schien er die Zuwendung zu genießen und vielleicht wurde er von Gabriel nie so gekrault.  
Harry musterte den Auroren neugierig, aber der überlegte gerade nur, ob es vielleicht in der Nähe noch mehr Beute gab.  
„Komm, Dante“ forderte er dann seinen Beißer auf:  
„Wenn wir jetzt noch einen Elch erlegen, haben wir für drei Tage Fleisch. Mach dir ein Feuer, Harry, und grill dir schon mal das Kaninchen. Es wird vielleicht eine Stunde dauern, aber die Chancen auf Beute stehen gut. Und lege Schutzzauber auf dich, falls ein Bär oder Troll kommt.“  
Dante sprang sofort auf die Füße, schlabberte Harry einmal kurz ab und verschwand dann mit Gabriel im Wald. Seufzend zauberte der junge Mann sich trocken und machte dann erstmal ein Feuer. Natürlich könnte er nun schnell sein Zelt einpacken und sich davon machen, und das wäre auch besser so gewesen, aber in Hinsicht darauf das seine Lebensmittel verdorben waren und er eigentlich auch nichts gegen Gesellschaft hatte... er schüttelte ernst den Kopf und häutete das Kaninchen mit einem Zauber, spießte es dann über dem Feuer auf.  
Hoffentlich passierte den Beiden nichts, es war ja schon fast dunkel und so ein Elch konnte sich auch sehr gut verteidigen.  
„Wenn, dann ist es Gabriel selbst schuld“ maulte Harry und drehte das Kaninchen, dann sah er ernst in seinen Rucksack, er wollte sicher gehen das noch alles da war. Eigentlich wollte er sich nicht damit aufhalten Leute kennenzulernen, oder Wamazu, oder sonst wen.  
Er wollte nur seine Sache erledigen und dann zurück nach Hause.  
Von Alaska aus nahm er gleich den Transport in Richtung Island, und von da aus apparierte er heim. Das war seine Route, auf dem Hinweg hatte er nicht nur Halt in Dublin gemacht, sondern auch in Wales und Cornwall, er war förmlich einmal über die zwei Inseln gehüpft, bevor er sich nach Kanada aufmachte.  
Und nun durfte er solange nicht apparieren, oder ein anderes magisches Fortbewegungsmittel benutzen, bis er seine Aufgabe erledigt hatte. Sicher, er hätte es noch mit dem Besen versuchen können, aber das war ihm viel zu unsicher. Selbst der beste Flieger stürzte einmal und dann lag er vielleicht mit einem gebrochenen Bein, in einem dieser kanadischen Wälder. Beim Wandern konnte nicht so schnell was passieren, wenn man aufpasste wo man hintrat... und jetzt hatte Harry ja sogar zwei Begleiter.  
Dante auf einem Besen, das sah sicher merkwürdig aus.  
Neugierig stand er auf und sah in das Zelt von Gabriel hinein, da befand sich tatsächlich ein Bett, ein Bad und ein kleiner Ofen drin, neben dem ein Bärenfell lag und dies sah sehr benutzt aus. Wahrscheinlich schlief Dante darauf.  
„Bei mir hätte er zusätzlich noch eine Decke, und vielleicht ein Kissen“ schnaubte Harry in das Zelt hinein und als er sich umsah, standen da tatsächlich die beiden Wamazu, zusammen mit einem jungen, toten Elch.  
„Wenn Dante ein Kissen und eine Decke will, dann bekommt er diese Dinge auch“ nickte Gabriel grinsend, der Junge hatte sich ordentlich erschreckt und natürlich war er ein wenig Schadenfroh darüber:  
„Aber er darf auch zu mir ins Bett, wenn er unbedingt will.“  
Und das war nun das erste Mal wo Harry sich fragte, ob Gabriel Single war, und wenn ja, wieso? Es sah jedenfalls stark danach aus, dass er nur noch Dante, und vielleicht ein paar andere Wamazu, zu seiner Familie zählen durfte.  
Er sprach ja sogar von seinen Eltern in der Vergangenheit, obwohl die ja eigentlich auch noch leben müssten.  
Wenn sie nicht ein Unfall, eine Krankheit, oder gar dieser Krieg, sie dahin gerafft hatte.  
„Eine Matratze ist aber nicht sonderlich gut für seine Knochen“ wehrte Harry ab und setzte sich an das Feuer, drehte das Kaninchen noch mal und beobachtete wie Gabriel sich daran machte den Elch zu häuten und auszunehmen.  
Das sah nicht sonderlich hübsch aus, Harry wusste aber, das Fleisch würde sie mindestens zwei Tage satt machen.  
Und zwar sie alle drei, denn an dem Tier war ordentlich was dran.  
Dante machte sich jedenfalls sofort über die Innereien her, während Gabriel das Fleisch ablöste und dann über dem Feuer aufspießte. Sie konnten es ja nicht roh mitnehmen und Dante hatte sicher nichts dagegen, wenn sein Fleisch auch mal gut durch gegrillt war.  
„Du darfst übrigens auch gerne mit in mein Bett“ verkündete Gabriel, als er sich die Hände im Bach wusch und dabei frech grinste.  
Und schon wusste Harry wieso der Auror Single war.  
„Verdammter, arroganter Macho“ schimpfte er und warf seinem ungeliebten Begleiter ein Stück Holz an den Kopf.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry fror.  
Natürlich war das kein Wunder, denn er befand sich im Winter, im eiskalten Kanada und er lag in seinem Zelt... aber er fror mittlerweile schon so sehr, dass kein Wärmezauber mehr daran etwas ändern konnte.  
Der junge Mann befand sich in seinem Schlafsack, am Boden, und zitterte schon seit mindestens einer Stunde. Und seit dem hatte er sich auch immer wieder mit Wärmezaubern belegt, aber wenn man einmal durchgefroren war, dann halfen die wirklich nicht mehr.  
Sollte er raus gehen und sich am Feuer etwas aufwärmen? Ein kurzer Blick verriet ihm, dass niemand auf das Feuer aufgepasst hatte und es schon erloschen war.  
Gabriel hatte einen Ofen in seinem Zelt, sicher war der gerade an und er kuschelte mit Dante in den Kissen herum.  
Warm hatten sie es auf jeden Fall, wärmer als Harry ganz bestimmt.  
Aber er würde bestimmt nicht rüber gehen und das Angebot dieses Machos annehmen, da kroch er lieber zurück zur Feuerstelle und entzündete die Flammen erneut. Ein kleiner Zauber und... Harry streckte seine Nase aus dem Schlafsack raus und sofort traf ein kalter Wind diese, woraufhin er wieder fast ganz darin verschwand.  
Hätte er doch auf die Malfoys gehört und sich ein ordentliches Zelt gekauft, nicht das alte von Severus genommen. Aber er dachte wirklich, es reichte für diese Reise. Aber stattdessen fror er sich nun irgendwelche wichtigen Körperteile ab, während der Macho im Warmen schlief.  
Harry klapperten die Zähne, Zittern war das erste Anzeichen für eine Unterkühlung, er sollte wirklich raus gehen und... Schritte waren zu hören, leicht und klein, das war kein Mensch und im nächsten Moment tauchte das Gesicht von Dante über Harrys Kopf auf.  
„Was machst du denn hier“ zitterte der junge Held:  
„Du solltest lieber drüben im Warmen sein.“  
Was sagte er denn da? Er lag gerade bibbernd am Boden und wollte auch noch jemanden wegschicken, der sich ganz augenscheinlich Sorgen um ihn machte. Dante schnupperte an seinem Haar, schlabberte ihm kurz über das Ohr und legte sich dann neben ihn. Harry zögerte erst, dann öffnete er den Schlafsack ein wenig so, dass er als Decke für sie Beide funktionierte, und kuschelte sich an Dante. Der drehte sich sofort auf die Seite und präsentierte dem Helden das flauschige, lange Bauchfell.  
„Bist du gekommen, damit ich dir das gleich mal kraule“ fragte Harry neugierig und kuschelte sich noch mehr an Dante, streichelte ihm aber auch über den Bauch und erntete genüssliches Gurren dafür:  
„Langsam glaube ich die Leute im Wirtshaus hatten doch recht, die Wamazu halten sich manchmal Sklaven“ er gluckste leise auf:  
„Solche die ihnen jeden Tag den Bauch kraulen. Ich wette nur deswegen hast du Gabriel gebissen.“  
Dante fiepte leise, ein wenig zustimmend, auf und Harry musste daraufhin etwas lachen, sie meinten es Beide nicht wirklich ernst. Aber er hatte schon das Gefühl, dass sich die Wamazu den Menschen und Werwölfen überlegen fühlten, zumindest aber ihren Welpen, und das wohl nur, weil sie magische Wesen waren und schon immer in Kanada lebten.  
Ob die Wamazu irgendwelche Kräfte hatten, wie es bei jedem magischen Wesen der Fall war? Die Werwölfe konnten zum Beispiel einen unechten Vollmond herbei rufen, um sich für maximal eine Stunde zu verwandeln. Harry hatte es gesehen, bei der Schlacht, da war es helllichter Tag gewesen und einige verwandelte Werwölfe liefen an ihm vorbei, über ihnen schwebte dabei eine leuchtende Kugel. Und später erklärte ihm Fenrir dies.  
Dante leckte Harry einmal durch das Haar und der junge Mann schloss daraufhin die Augen.  
Er zitterte nicht mehr, hatte sich dafür förmlich im Fell des Wamazu vergraben und auch dessen gemütliches Gurren beruhigte ihn irgendwie. Dazu legte Dante noch seine Pranken auf ihn und... Harry war eingeschlafen.

„Und, wie habt ihr geschlafen“ Gabriel war schon wach, das Feuer brannte wieder und ein wenig Fleisch drehte sich selbstständig darüber, als Harry und Dante aus dem Zelt kamen:  
„Wir sollten für die nächste Nacht eine bessere Lösung finden. Ich habe Dante gesagt, er solle nur bei dir bleiben, wenn es dir nicht gut geht. Und da er nicht zurück kam, ging es dir nicht gut.“  
„Aus seiner Sichtweise“ schnaubte Harry, er würde ganz sicher nicht zugeben das er kurz vor dem Erfrieren gewesen war.  
„Es macht die Situation nicht besser, wenn du sie leugnest. Hast du gefroren? Es kann tödlich sein, wenn man hier nachts friert, und deine Sturheit macht es auch nicht besser“ Gabriel wedelte mit einem Knochen herum und zeigte dann damit auf den jüngeren Helden:  
„Wir stellen nächste Nacht nur mein Zelt auf und du kommst mit in mein Bett. Ich bin zwar schwul, aber nicht ausgehungert, ich werde dich bestimmt nicht anpacken. Außer natürlich du willst es.“  
Gabriel grinste frech und musste einem weiteren Stück Holz ausweichen, Harry war knallrot geworden.  
„Macho“ maulte der junge Mann, aber Gabriel hatte ja recht, es würde in dem Zelt der beiden Wamazu sicher wärmer, und gemütlicher, sein:  
„Ich bringe meinen Schlafsack mit in dein Zelt und lege mich zu Dante vor den Ofen. Dann kann ich mir ganz sicher sein, dass du mich nicht anpackst.“  
„Du sagst das jetzt nur aus Trotz, weil du mich für einen Macho hältst, und nicht weil du wirklich Angst davor hast“ stellte der Auror klug fest und gab Harry etwas von dem warmen Fleisch, das tat gut und war deswegen besonders schnell weg gegessen.  
„Wenn wir Heute gut gehen, dann schaffen wir es bis zu einer Lichtung, auf der es eine kleine Jagdhütte gibt. Sie ist alt und sicher ein wenig verfallen, aber zumindest so verzaubert worden, dass uns nicht das Dach auf den Kopf fällt“ nickte Gabriel kauend:  
„Aber dafür müssen wir auch den White Peach verlassen.“  
„Du hast doch auch gesagt, dass er nicht bis Arendal fließt. Ob wir ihn jetzt, oder später, hinter uns lassen, ist da doch gleich. Und ihr kennt wirklich den Weg? Nicht das ich noch nächstes Jahr hier im Wald herum irre.“  
„Du könntest auch einfach nach Quebec zurück apparieren, wenn du uns nicht mehr vertraust“ nickte Gabriel:  
„Und Zeit bis nächstes Jahr habe ich auch nicht. Aber ja, wir kennen den Weg, und wenn ich nicht mehr weiter weiß, dann Dante. Und zur Not können wir Wamazu rufen, die uns dann nach Arendal führen. Wir müssten aber auch nach der Jagdhütte immer wieder auf Zentauren treffen. Sie leben zwischen der Hütte und Arendal, und kennen die Wege sehr gut.“  
„Und dann ist da dieses große Zentauren-Dorf?“  
„Ja. Es sind wirklich viele und natürlich müssen alle ernährt werden. Erst waren sie nur Jäger, aber mittlerweile unterhalten sie auch einige Obstbäume und ein Weizenfeld. Natürlich wächst im Winter davon nichts, aber sie haben viel eingelagert. Sie mögen die Wamazu, deswegen mache ich mir nur um dich ein wenig Sorgen. Als sie noch keine Landwirtschaft betrieben, gingen die Wamazu manchmal für sie mit auf die Jagd. Aber sie sagten den Zentauren auch, dass sie dies eigentlich nicht tun wollen.“  
„Und daraufhin suchten sich die Zentauren eine andere Möglichkeit, um an mehr Nahrung zu kommen. Sie verließen sich nicht auf die Wamazu.“  
„So ist es.“  
„Bei uns gingen die Zentauren letzten Winter auch einkaufen, weil es zu kalt war und sie nicht genug Erfolg bei der Jagd hatten. Es war natürlich eine Überwindung für sie, aber als sie sahen das niemand etwas gegen ihre Einkaufstouren hatte, war die Scheu schnell überwunden.“  
„Man muss sich den Gegebenheiten anpassen, unsere Zentauren haben zwar kein Problem mit dem Wetter, aber damit das sie immer mehr werden“ Gabriel stand auf und fing an alles einzupacken, Harry steckte sein Zelt sorgfältig in den Rucksack. Wenn er von Arendal nach Alaska ging, dann brauchte er das Zelt sicherlich wieder, und ja, Harry würde das Angebot von Gabriel annehmen, aber wirklich nur vor dem Ofen liegen.  
Vielleicht kuschelte Dante dann ja wieder mit ihm, der roch zwar nach Wolf und Wald, aber war auch warm und weich.  
Und eigentlich war der Geruch auch gar nicht so unangenehm.  
„Du wirst mir nicht sagen, was du da mit dir rum schleppst und nach Alaska bringen willst“ stellte Gabriel ernst fest, als sie losgingen und sich erstmal noch an den kleinen Fluss hielten.  
„Nein.“  
„Gut, ich vertraue dir, dass es nichts gefährliches ist. Aber eines will ich dann doch unbedingt wissen, wieso läufst du?“  
„Um keine Spuren zu hinterlassen, zumindest keine magischen, und am besten auch keinerlei andere. Es soll niemand wissen, dass ich in Quebec war und von dort aus nach Alaska gelaufen bin.“  
„Du hast Angst verfolgt zu werden?“  
„Es wäre möglich. Ich habe einen Transport von Irland nach Quebec genommen, also mindestens bis dahin können sie meine Spur verfolgen.“  
„Und dann wird ihnen Emma sagen, dass ein James in ihrem Gasthaus war und nach Alaska laufen wollte. Und du heißt mit Zweitnamen James, das weiß doch jeder Idiot.“  
„Und sie werden mir wie blinde Hühner nachrennen, sich vielleicht in diesem Wald verlaufen und am Ende finde ich nur ihre erfrorenen Leichen. Aber dann habe ich mir wenigstens die Arbeit gespart sie selbst zu töten. Meine Verfolger sind nicht sonderlich intelligent, und sie wissen nicht das ich nach Alaska will. Vielleicht denken sie, dass mein Ziel hier irgendwo zwischen Quebec und Arendal ist, oder zwischen Quebec und Toronto. Das Einzige was sie wirklich gut konnten, war Voldemort in den Arsch zu kriechen.“  
„Also Todesser? Ich hätte das vorher wissen müssen, denn ich kann jeden überprüfen lassen, der nach Kanada einreist. Aber jetzt habe ich dummerweise auch keine Eule dabei, die ich mit einer Notiz zu meiner Sekretärin schicken kann.“  
„Ich habe sie lieber hier tot im Wald, als lebendig in Großbritannien.“  
„Aber das ist nicht dein Wald, vielleicht wollen wir ja eure Todesser nicht im Land haben. Und egal was das da im Rucksack ist, eventuell ist es so gefährlich, dass wir es auch nicht im Land haben wollen.“  
„Ich bringe es ja nach Alaska“ kam trocken von dem jungen Mann.  
„Harry...“ Gabriel atmete tief durch:  
„Sie werden dir auf jeden Fall folgen, oder?“  
„Ich bin, bevor ich in Dublin den Transport hierher genommen habe, in Großbritannien umher appariert. Sie werden erstmal meiner Spur dort folgen, beziehungsweise von dem was ich im Rucksack habe. Ich bin nicht dumm, aber ja, ich rechne damit, dass sie spätestens in ein paar Tagen in Quebec auftauchen werden. Du kannst ja eine Eule von Arendal aus schicken.“  
„Dann sind sie vielleicht schon hier“ klagte der Auror und strich sich immer wieder über das Gesicht:  
„Du hättest mir das sagen müssen.“  
„Du hättest mich alleine hier im Wald lassen müssen. Ich komme sehr gut damit klar, deswegen bin ich ja alleine, ich kann die Sachen besser beschützen, wenn niemand bei mir ist.“ Harry wurde lauter und empfing sofort finstere Blicke von Gabriel, aber davon ließ er sich ganz bestimmt nicht einschüchtern.  
„Aber ich muss Kanada beschützen“ fauchte der Leiter der Aurorenabteilung:  
„Und du bringst hier nicht nur irgendwelchen Mist in den Wald, sondern auch noch eine Meute Todesser. Ich hätte sie schon bei der Einreise aufhalten können, sie einknasten, so das sie dir nicht folgen. Dann wärst du mit einer Horde Auroren nach Alaska gebracht worden, damit du das erledigen kannst, was du da tun willst.“  
„Und damit hätte ich noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf mich gezogen, wie lange wollt ihr die Leute einknasten, die an die Sachen wollen? Ein Jahr, zwei, zehn? Sie sind nicht an mir interessiert, sondern an dem was ich im Rucksack habe. Wenn sie wissen wo ich sie hingebracht habe, dann werden sie solange hierher kommen, wie es jemanden gibt, der auf der Suche nach Macht ist. Jetzt sind es nur Voldemorts Arschkriecher, aber was ist in zehn, zwanzig Jahren, vielleicht sind es dann Leute mit viel Geld, die einfach nur Macht wollen. Niemand weiß wo ich die Sachen hinbringe, selbst wenn sie mich jetzt hier im Wald stellen, werden sie es nicht erfahren.“  
„Und wenn du stirbst?“  
„Dann haben wir ein Problem. Aber noch bist du ja auch bei mir, dann nimmst du den Rucksack und bringst ihn erstmal nach Schottland zurück. Zu Lucius Malfoy, er wird dir sagen, was damit nach meinem Ableben zu tun ist“ nickte Harry ernst und ging wieder los:  
„Komm jetzt, ich will Heute wirklich diese Jagdhütte erreichen und mich dort ausruhen, damit ich Morgen dann genügend für die Zentauren gewappnet bin.“


	7. Chapter 7

„Frierst du“ es war Mittag, als sie den White Peach verließen und einen etwas südwestlichen Weg einschlugen, laut Gabriel direkt auf die Jagdhütte zu.  
„Es ist Winter, wir sind in einem kanadischen Wald, es schneit“ zitterte Harry und pustete dabei immer wieder ein paar Schneeflocken weg:  
„Was soll ich da anderes tun, als zu frieren?“  
„Zum Beispiel meinen Mantel noch überziehen“ der Auror zog seinen Mantel aus und legte ihn Harry um, half ihm mit den Ärmeln und zog diesen dann noch fest zusammen. Nun trug Gabriel nur noch Hemd, Hose und Stiefel, aber erstmal schien es ihm nichts auszumachen. Er hatte noch nicht mal eine Gänsehaut.  
„Und was ist jetzt mit dir“ fragte Harry, dem es sofort ein wenig besser ging und nachdem er sich den Mantel zusätzlich noch warm zauberte, auch aufhörte zu zittern. Auch wenn er nun aussah wie ein Marshmallow.  
„Wamazu frieren nicht“ plusterte Gabriel sich auf:  
„Wir gehören nach Kanada, wir sind eins mit der Natur. Und ich bin sogar doppelt immun dagegen, denn meine Eltern waren Werwölfe, und meine Großeltern alle auch. Meine Familie lebt seit Generationen hier in Kanada und bestand fast immer nur aus Werwölfen.“  
„Ich pflege dich nicht, wenn du krank wirst“ nickte Harry ernst:  
„Ich lasse dich einfach zurück, egal wo wir gerade lagern, und dann gehe ich alleine weiter.“  
„Du kommst nicht weit ohne mich, und Wamazu werden sowieso nie krank“ plusterte sich Gabriel weiter auf und Harry hob neugierig eine Augenbraue. Eigentlich glaubte er dem Auroren nicht, aber er war auch egoistisch genug den Mantel nicht mehr abzugeben und so hatte es der junge Mann schön warm... bis sie gegen Abend tatsächlich eine Lichtung, mit einer kleinen Jagdhütte, erreichten.  
Dort zauberte Gabriel schneller ein Feuer, als Harry gucken konnte, und auch der Ofen im Zelt brannte bald schon ordentlich.  
„Du hast doch die ganze Zeit über gefroren“ stellte der junge Held ernst fest, woraufhin er einen recht finsteren Blick vom etwas älteren Helden empfing:  
„Damit kannst du mich nicht einschüchtern, oder gar erschrecken, oder was auch immer du mit solchen Blicken vor hast. Ich bin mit dem fiesesten und bösesten Zaubertränkemeister von ganz Großbritannien befreundet, der sieht mich ständig so an und meint es doch nicht wirklich ernst.“  
„Wieso ist er nicht mit dir gekommen? Du hättest gut eine Begleitung hierbei gebrauchen können, jemand der zur Not deine Aufgabe übernimmt, wenn du nicht weiterkannst. Und nein, ich friere nicht, ich mache es für dich warm.“  
Sie hatten die Jagdhütte in das Zelt integriert, der Ofen stand in dem kleinen Haus selbst, davor lagen sogar nun zwei Felle. Harry wollte definitiv nicht zu Gabriel ins Bett, auch wenn es wahrscheinlich sehr warm darin war, und zum Glück akzeptierte der Auror dies. Er machte es Harry so gemütlich wie möglich, und irgendwie war der junge Mann seiner Begleitung auch dankbar dafür.  
„Er wollte es eigentlich machen“ murmelte Harry, als sie vor dem Feuer saßen und das Elchfleisch noch einmal warm grillten:  
„Jeder meiner Freunde wollte es machen, aber diese Sachen gehören auch ein wenig zu mir, und zu meinem Schicksal, zu meinen Pflichten. Und Severus hätte ich es erst recht nicht machen lassen, er zeltet zwar öfters, aber nur in Großbritannien, und er ist zwanzig Jahre älter als ich.“  
„Du solltest ein wenig mehr egoistisch sein, denn so wie es für mich aussieht...“ Gabriel nieste kräftig auf sein Fleisch, sah es ernst an und hielt es dann Dante hin, der aber fletschte nur kurz seine Zähne und gesellte sich dann zu Harry, wo er gekrault wurde:  
„...Nimmst du das allein deswegen auf dich, weil du glaubst, nur du schaffst es.“  
Er warf das Fleisch weg und widmete sich einem neuen Stück, wieder musste er niesen, aber diesmal drehte er den Kopf schnell zur Seite.  
„Du hast doch gefroren“ stellte Harry ernst fest:  
„Und dich wahrscheinlich dabei verkühlt.“  
„Ganz bestimmt...“ weiter kam der Auror nicht, er nieste ins Feuer, woraufhin dieses kurz aufflackerte:  
„...Nicht. Wamazu werden nie krank.“  
„Wahrscheinlich, weil die meisten an irgendeiner Heiltrank-Quelle sitzen. Du hast doch gesagt, dass man entweder Lehrer wird, oder einen Laden betreibt. Sie nehmen wahrscheinlich schon beim ersten Niesen etwas dagegen und sagen dann allen, dass sie als Wamazu ja nie krank werden. Und du zeltest bestimmt sonst nicht im Winter. Gibt es hier Elfenmoos“ Harry stand auf und sah sich suchend um.  
„Ich bin nicht krank“ beschwerte sich Gabriel sofort.  
„Noch nicht, wahrscheinlich. Aber wenn du Morgen aussiehst wie ausgekotzt, dann lasse ich dich einfach hier zurück und gehe allein nach Arendal. Das schwöre ich dir“ Harry stapfte zu ein paar Bäumen hin und untersuchte sie ernst:  
„Komm mit Dante, ich muss Elfenmoos suchen und will mich nicht verlaufen.“  
Sofort war der Wamazu bei ihm und sie verschwanden im Wald, als sie zwanzig Minuten später zurück kehrten, saß Gabriel zitternd und schniefend vor dem Feuer, und versuchte sich in alles zu wickeln was da war.  
Sogar die Felle aus der Jagdhütte hatte er sich geholt.  
„Ich fasse es nicht“ knurrte Harry und holte einen Topf hervor, gab das Elfenmoos, zusammen mit Wasser und einer merkwürdig aussehenden Wurzel hinein:  
„Sei froh, dass ich hier alles für einen einfachen Heiltrank gefunden habe“ Dante fletschte leicht die Zähne, er war definitiv nicht begeistert über die Situation:  
„Und du solltest auch darüber froh sein, dass ich in den letzten Monaten doch noch etwas von meinem fiesen Zaubertränkemeisterfreund gelernt habe. Denn normalerweise habe ich das Talent eines Flubberwurms, was das Brauen angeht.“  
„Ich bin nicht...“ zitterte Gabriel und nieste erneut in das Feuer, Dante knurrte und Harry fing an in dem Topf herum zu rühren.  
„Ich fasse es nicht“ stöhnte der junge Mann immer wieder dabei auf:  
„Sei bloß Morgen früh wieder fit, sonst lasse ich dich wirklich noch hier zurück. Und am Besten legst du dich jetzt sofort in dein Bett.“ Er deutete auf das Zelt, Gabriel bewegte sich aber nicht, woraufhin Dante nach ihm schnappte und knurrte, bis er tatsächlich aufstand und förmlich in sein Bett kroch.  
Keine Minute später kam der Ofen angeflogen, stellte sich auf seinen Platz, und Harry folgte ihm mit gezücktem Zauberstab.  
„Ich fasse es nicht“ verkündete er noch einmal und holte alle Felle herbei, die er finden konnte, legte sie auf Gabriel, und zauberte sie warm.  
„Morgen bin ich bestimmt wieder fit und dann können wir weitergehen“ schniefte der Auror unter Decken und Fellen:  
„Du übertreibst es.“  
„Ich übertreibe es nicht“ schimpfte Harry und seine Stimme klang dabei wie die einer gestressten Mutter, welche gerade zwanzig kleine Kinder mit Frühstück versorgen musste:  
„Wir sind hier mitten in einem verdammten, kanadischen Wald, es hat heute stundenlang geschneit und über Null Grad wurde es seit meiner Ankunft nicht mehr. Ich kann dich noch nicht mal wirklich zurücklassen, weil ich dann für deinen verdammten Tod verantwortlich bin.“  
„Und wärmer wird es auch den restlichen Winter nicht mehr“ schniefte Gabriel, Harry kam zu ihm und befühlte seine Stirn.  
„Du hast erhöhte Temperatur“ kam es daraufhin spitz von ihm:  
„Ich fasse es nicht!“  
„Das sagtest du schon, mehrmals.“  
„Halt die Klappe, sonst bin ich Morgen wirklich weg und dann ist mir auch deine erfrorene Leiche egal“ Harry ging wieder raus und schien sich um den Trank zu kümmern, dazu erwärmte er auch noch Fleisch, welches er dann Gabriel brachte:  
„Iss das, du kannst den Trank sonst nicht nehmen. Er schmeckt grausig, weil alle Tränke von Severus schrecklich schmecken, ich gebe dir danach noch mal Fleisch, um den Geschmack wenigstens etwas wegzubekommen.“  
„Du redest viel von ihm...“ kam es kauend unter den Decken hervor.  
„Weil du mich noch nicht nach meinen anderen Freunden gefragt hast.“  
„Hast du Freunde in deinem Alter?“  
„Ja, Draco. Er ist der Sohn der Malfoys. Aber eigentlich verstehe ich mich mit seinen Paten, und seinen Eltern, besser“ Harry ging wieder raus und kam dann mit einer dampfenden Tasse zurück:  
„Hier ist der Trank. Er ist heiß, trinke ihn aber trotzdem so schnell wie möglich. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich noch mal eine Trollwurz finde und allein schon deswegen, solltest du ihn nicht auskotzen.“  
„Und das wirkt wirklich“ Gabriel empfing einen besonders finsteren Blick:  
„Du hast eben selbst gesagt, du hättest das Talent eines Flubberwurms.“  
„Und selbst ein Flubberwurm kann diesen Trank brauen, runter damit“ Harry half Gabriel beim Trinken und hielt ihm dann auch den Mund zu, als er würgte, so musste der Auror das Gebräu wohl oder übel schlucken.  
Danach bekam Gabriel aber auch noch etwas Fleisch, Harry entdeckte einen Hocker und setzte sich neben das Bett.  
„Erzähl mir von deinen Freunden“ forderte der Auror und versank dabei noch etwas tiefer unter seinen Decken und Fellen. Dante ging zum Ofen, schnupperte kurz daran und streckte sich dann fiepend davor aus.  
„Da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen...“ Harry atmete tief durch, er sollte Gabriel ein wenig ablenken, damit der sich nicht noch schlechter fühlte:  
„Ich hatte zu meiner Schulzeit andere Freunde, und die, welche ich jetzt so sehr liebe, die hasste ich. Besonders Severus. Draco und seine Eltern noch nicht mal so sehr, aber ich dachte sie wären meine Feinde und gehörten zu Voldemort. Aber dem war nicht so, sie waren Spione, allesamt. Severus war Doppelspion, er versorgte Voldemort mit unwichtigen Informationen, die gute Seite mit wichtigen. Und Dracos Eltern, die Malfoys, taten fast das Gleiche für das Ministerium. Draco wurde nur ein Todesser, damit die Tarnung dieser Leute nicht aufflog. Er hatte keine Wahl.“  
„Es war sehr mutig dies zu tun. Nicht nur von Draco, aber von ihm besonders.“  
„Und das alles fand ich erst nach der Schlacht heraus. Und damit erkannte ich auch das meine bisherigen Freunde nicht wirklich die Menschen waren, die ich bis zum meinem Lebensende um mich herum haben wollte... als meine Familie. Sie haben Fehler begangen, die sie selbst für richtig und gut halten, mit denen ich aber nicht leben kann.“  
„Was haben sie getan?“  
„Sie haben mir gezeigt, wie sie wirklich sind und welche schlimmen Eigenschaften in ihnen stecken... Neid, Eifersucht... Gier. Ich war der Held, ich bekam alles was sie nicht hatten und das ließ alles Schlechte aus ihnen heraus kommen.“  
„Und du willst es in Wirklichkeit gar nicht.“  
„Das haben sie nicht gesehen“ Harry seufzte leise auf und zupfte Gabriel noch einmal die Felle zurecht:  
„Sie dachten ich bin begierig darauf eine Statue zu haben, oder Einladungen zu irgendwelchen Feierlichkeiten zu bekommen. Jeden Tag in der Zeitung zu stehen... Dort ist das nicht wie hier, sie werden mich auch noch in zweihundert Jahren an meiner Statue erkennen. Sie werden sagen: „Das ist Harry Potter gewesen, er hat uns alle gerettet, er ist unser Held.“ Ich kann so nicht in Ruhe auf meiner Wolke sitzen, oder einfach nur in meinem Grab liegen.“  
„Und deine Freunde können dir nicht helfen?“  
„Doch. Irgendwie schon. Ich habe bei ihnen gewohnt und hatte meine Ruhe, aber... sobald ich auch nur einkaufen ging, war schon die Presse da. Ich musste nach Paris apparieren, oder zumindest nach Dublin, um in Ruhe einkaufen zu können. Oder mich ein wenig zu amüsieren.“  
„Hast du dich deswegen für das hier gemeldet?“  
„Auch. Wir hatten die Sachen erst im Malfoy Manor gelagert, aber nicht nur, dass wir irgendwann dort angegriffen wurden, nein, sie fingen auch an... verrückt zu spielen.“  
„Es sind magische Gegenstände?“  
„Ja. Aber sie sind gerade magisch gesichert. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, ich passe schon auf.“  
„Aber es hätte auch jemand anderes gekonnt, wahrscheinlich wolltest du es nur machen, um endlich mal deine Ruhe zu haben. Wieso bleibst du nicht in Kanada, oder kommst wieder hierher zurück, wenn du die Sachen weggebracht hast. Dann bleibst du hier und baust dir hier ein eigenes Leben auf, deine Freunde können dich ja jederzeit besuchen. Was willst du mit den Sachen überhaupt machen?“  
„Der Yukon ist an einigen Stellen tief und magisch.“  
„Du willst sie versenken.“  
„Ja. Ich hätte noch den Nil zur Auswahl gehabt, aber ich hielt Kanada für ungefährlicher.“  
„Es kommt darauf an, welchen Teil des Nils du hättest besuchen müssen, und welchen Teil des Yukons... der Yukon entspringt etwa hundert Kilometer von Arendal entfernt. Ich werde deinem Führer sagen, dass du zum Yukon willst, dann könnt ihr euch ein Kanu nehmen und den Fluss runter fahren, bis ihr eine passende Stelle erreicht habt.“  
Harry ging langsam der Mund auf, er dachte wohl ernsthaft darüber nach und tatsächlich nickte er dann zustimmend.  
„Das ist tatsächlich eine gute Idee. So kann ich die Sachen sogar in der Mitte des Flusses versenken, ohne selbst nass zu werden. Ich bin zwar ein guter Schwimmer, aber in Alaska ist sicher genauso Winter, wie hier.“  
„So ist es, und der Fluss ist auch eigentlich immer eiskalt. Die Fische dort mögen das, aber du hast keine Schuppen. Du solltest da nicht einmal mit diversen Wärmezaubern reinspringen“ Gabriel hustete schwer und wurde sehr ernst von Harry angesehen:  
„Wir gehen Morgen weiter. Selbst wenn ich noch nicht fit bin, wir können nicht hierbleiben und warten, dass es mir besser geht. Am Ende finden uns ein paar Todesser hier.“  
„Das sehen wir Morgen“ Harry sah zu Dante und runzelte die Stirn nachdenklich:  
„Zur Not habe ich eventuell eine Idee, wie wir etwas schneller nach Arendal kommen. Aber darüber will ich erst nachdenken, wenn ich gesehen habe wie es dir Morgen geht.“  
„Komm zu mir ins Bett“ forderte Gabriel leise, müde wirkend und nicht wirklich gesund aussehend:  
„Ich bin eh zu krank, um mit dir irgendwas unanständiges zu machen.“  
„Wenigstens gibt’s du zu, dass du krank geworden bist. Du wirst aus diesem Fehler lernen und mir nicht noch mal deinen Mantel geben. Aber trotzdem lege ich mich nicht zu dir, sonst steckst du mich vielleicht noch an.“ Harry stand auf, holte seinen Schlafsack hervor und legte sich nur wenig später neben Dante vor den Ofen.  
„Gute Nacht“ murmelte Gabriel einschlafend und erntete dafür nur noch ein müdes Brummen des jungen Helden.


	8. Chapter 8

„Geht es dir wieder gut“ Harry fand den Leiter der quebecer Aurorenabteilung vor dem Feuer sitzend und befühlte auch gleich dessen Stirn:  
„Der Trank scheint gewirkt zu haben. Fieber hast du keines mehr.“  
„Ich fühle mich schon wieder sehr gut, trotzdem sollte ich ein paar Tage in Arendal bleiben und mich dort ausruhen.“  
„Gibt es dort ein Gasthaus? Du hast keines erwähnt.“  
Harry setzte sich seufzend an das Feuer und Dante gesellte sich gurrend zu Gabriel, wo dieser ihn kurz hinter den Ohren kraulte.  
„Sie haben keines, ich werde mich einfach beim Bürgermeister einnisten. Sie sind selber schuld, wenn sie kein Gasthaus haben und so jemand wichtiges, wie ich, sie besuchen kommt.“  
„Du gibst schon wieder ordentlich an, elendiger Macho“ maulte Harry halbherzig und nahm etwas Fleisch entgegen:  
„Würdest du dich nicht dauernd für unbesiegbar und unwiderstehlich halten, hättest du dich gestern nicht verkühlt.“  
„Ich wollte das du dich nicht unterkühlst, ich habe mich um dich gesorgt“ klagte Gabriel, musste dann aber lachen und streckte sich etwas, dann wurde er ernst:  
„Wir kommen jetzt in das Gebiet der Zentauren. Ich hoffe du weißt wirklich, wie man sich ihnen gegenüber verhält.“  
„Keine Begriffe erwähnen, die Pferde, Esel oder Ponys beinhalten. Die Anführer tragen Westen, die Jäger haben Federn und Lederbänder in ihren Haaren und im Schweif. Das sind die wichtigsten Parteien in einer Herde, ihnen gegenüber muss man besonders höflich sein. Aber man darf sich auch nicht verbeugen, oder den Blick abwenden. Und wenn man einer Frau gegenüber steht, darf man ihr nur in die Augen sehen.“  
„Du hast tatsächlich einiges gelernt, und ich sehe, die Verhaltensregeln gegenüber der Zentauren sind in Großbritannien nicht anders als hier. Nur gibt es einen Unterschied, die Frauen sind allesamt Jäger.“  
„Die Frauen gehen hier auf die Jagd?“  
„Ja. Bei euch nicht, jedenfalls habe ich das so in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe gelernt. Es ist eine Eigenart unserer Zentauren, sie mussten sich dem Ganzen hier einfach anders anpassen. Genau wie mit der Landwirtschaft. Die Frauen sind leiser und flinker, natürlich halten sie auch die Hütte sauber und kümmern sich um den Nachwuchs, aber sie gehen auch auf die Jagd. Meistens in Gruppen und dann gleich für das halbe Dorf. So können sie besser große Tiere wie Bären und Elche erlegen.“  
„Das macht mich fast schon neugierig darauf, eine solche Zentaurin zu treffen“ überlegte Harry kauend:  
„Ich war nur einmal in unserem Zentaurendorf, fünf Hütten, mehr nicht. Sie wollten mir für die Vernichtung von Voldemort danken und luden mich zu einer Feier ein. Vorher habe ich einen kleinen Grundkurs von jemandem bekommen, der sich mit ihnen gut auskennt. Ich wollte ja nicht, dass sie mich aus ihrem Dorf wieder heraus treten.“  
„Und du bist gerne hingegangen?“  
„Ich nehme Dank sehr gerne an, wenn er nicht übertrieben ist. Als Severus mir dankte, nur mit ein paar Worten...“ Harry hielt inne, seine Lippen bebten, es rührte ihn wohl immer noch:  
„Das war der Moment indem ich alles verzeihen konnte. Ich habe ihn einfach umarmt, und mir war egal, dass ich ihn einen Monat zuvor noch gerne umgebracht hätte. Auf einmal war alles weg.“  
„Trotzdem solltest du darüber nachdenken in Kanada zu bleiben. Die einzige Statue, die es hier für einen Helden gibt, und je geben wird, ist unsere und eigentlich hat sich auch nie wirklich jemand für Voldemort interessiert. Es sah nie danach aus, als würde er übers Meer kommen wollen und sich hier ein paar Werwölfe holen, oder ähnliches. Und ich glaube, er wäre auch nicht weit gekommen, sein nasenloses Gesicht hätten wir sofort erkannt und ihm aus dem Kopf gerissen. In einem sind die Werwölfe hier genauso wie alle anderen, sie reden nicht viel. Dir wird also Niemand eine Statue hinstellen wollen, oder dich in der Zeitung vorführen... wobei, einmal stehst du bestimmt drin, dann wenn du hier eingewandert bist, aber das war es dann sicher auch.“  
Gabriel stand auf und packte alles ein, Harry schulterte seinen Rucksack und kraulte Dante unter seinem Maul. Woraufhin dieser so glücklich gurrte, als würde er sich Harry sofort in die Arme werfen wollen.  
„Wenn du nicht fit gewesen wärst, hätte ich Dante gebeten einen jüngeren Wamazu zu holen, der dich dann nach Arendal trägt. Ich wäre mit ihm gefolgt.“  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass dies funktioniert hätte. Wamazu neigen dazu kein Reittier sein zu wollen.“  
„Sie sind so groß wie eine halbe Kuh, und stark wie zehn normale Wölfe, es wäre ein Notfall gewesen und hätte einem jungen Wamazu sicher nicht geschadet. Von Dante hätte ich es sicher nicht verlangt. Und ich wette, sie hätten es gern getan, oder machst du nichts für sie?“  
„Natürlich tue ich auch was für sie, ich habe schon viele Felle gebürstet, Pfoten gesäubert und eine Mutter, mit ihren Kindern, bei mir aufgenommen, wenn ein Blizzard drohte.“  
„Dann hätte es sicher nicht geschadet, wenn einer von ihnen dich nach Arendal trägt. Ich habe lange nichts gefordert, nie um etwas gebeten, immer nur gegeben. Aber irgendwann wurde mir bewusst, dass mir verdammt viele Leute was schuldig sind. Aber es müssen auch die richtigen Leute sein, vom Ministerium habe ich nie einen Dank erfahren und ich würde auch keinen annehmen. Sie wollen mir sicher nicht die Statue aufstellen, weil sie mir dankbar sind, sondern weil sie sich mit mir brüsten wollen. Was ich aber eigentlich sagen will“ sie gingen los, wieder in Richtung Westen und direkt auf Arendal zu:  
„Man muss auch mal nehmen. Angebote annehmen, Dank annehmen, und auch lernen mal Nein zu sagen. Das war etwas was ich alles erst bei den Malfoys lernte, und ganz besonders von ihnen. Als sie mich einluden bei ihnen zu wohnen, wollte ich erst ablehnen, weil ich dachte es sei aus Mitleid, oder Dank, aber dem war nicht so. Ich habe schnell festgestellt, dass sie mich einfach mögen und mich gerne um sich haben. Und sie passen auch ein bisschen auf mich auf.“  
„Wie eine Familie?“  
„Ja. Und deswegen will ich auch zurück, trotz der Tatsache, dass ich auf kurz oder lang bei ihnen ausziehen muss. Ich sollte auch irgendwann mal mein eigenes Leben führen.“  
„Mit der Presse jeden Morgen vor der Tür.“  
„Ja“ seufzte Harry und rieb sich dabei über die Stirn.  
„Ich würde dir bei der Einwanderung hier helfen, du müsstest nicht mal zum Ministerium, ich besorge dir die Papiere. Denk darüber nach. Und deine Freunde können dich ja auch jederzeit besuchen.“  
Gabriel blieb stehen und hockte sich hin, sah ernst auf den Boden. Dante kam dazu und beschnupperte die Stelle, dann fiepte er auf und rieb seine Nase am Mantel des Auroren.  
„Zentauren“ fragte Harry, als er dazu kam.  
„Nein. Wamazu“ zeigte Gabriel auf den Boden, woraufhin Harry sich auch hinhockte und tatsächlich Abdrücke von großen und etwas kleineren Pranken erkannte:  
„Eine Mutter mit ihren zwei Kindern.“  
„Kennst du sie?“  
„Nein. Und deswegen mache ich mir auch Gedanken. Unsere Familie hat derzeit keine Kleinen. Diese Spur ist noch frisch, sie sind vor einer knappen halben Stunde hier vorbei gekommen und wahrscheinlich auf der Durchreise.“  
„Der Vater ist nicht dabei“ untersuchte Harry die Spuren interessiert.  
„Nein, und das ist auch nicht normal, außer sie sind auf der Suche nach einem eigenen, neuen Revier. Vielleicht hat sie den Vater an einen Elch verloren und hat beschlossen sich von der restlichen, alten Familie zu trennen. Eine Mutter kann nicht die Alten und die Kinder versorgen, wenn sie alleine ist, sie muss sich entscheiden. Oder sie verträgt sich nicht mehr mit den anderen Mitgliedern und geht deswegen weg. Auf jeden Fall ist sie mit ihren Kindern allein unterwegs und deswegen sehr wachsam. Sie wird weder mich, noch Dante, in ihrer Nähe dulden.“  
„Was ganz natürlich ist, ihr seid fremd und männlich“ Harry erhob sich wieder:  
„Wahrscheinlich treffen wir sie gar nicht. Es ist eine Stunde her, sie wird, selbst mit den Kleinen, schon weit weg sein.“  
„Sie sind jedenfalls nicht mehr so klein, vielleicht ein Jahr alt“ nickte Gabriel zustimmend:  
„Die Kinder bleiben zwei Jahre bei der Mutter, selbst dann, wenn sie schon wieder neuen Nachwuchs hat. Diese hier hat keinen neuen bekommen... ihr Mann wird gestorben sein, dann dauert es manchmal bis sie einen neuen Partner gefunden hat. Vielleicht ist das der Grund für ihre Reise, sie sucht einen neuen Mann.“  
„Wann werden sie geschlechtsreif?“  
„Mit zwei Jahren. Aber die Söhne wissen wer ihre Mutter, und Schwestern, sind. Der Vater geht auch nicht an Töchter. Es gibt keine Inzest.“  
„Das kommt sicher mit der Intelligenz, man gibt sich nicht mehr einfach so den Instinkten hin, man hinterfragt sie.“  
„Es kommt darauf an, wie man ja an dieser Mutter sieht. Da muss irgendwas passiert sein“ sie erreichten eine weitere Lichtung, sie war klein und man sah, jemand hatte dort vor nicht allzu langer Zeit gelagert.  
„Wahrscheinlich Jäger der Zentauren“ bestimmte Gabriel:  
„Wamazu können jedenfalls kein Feuer machen, nicht mal an Vollmond und Halloween.“  
„Wenn sie es könnten, würden sie sich verändern“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft:  
„Sie würden sich weiter entwickeln und irgendwann keine Wamazu mehr sein. Vielleicht würden sie dann anfangen sich bekleiden zu wollen, dann dadurch ihr Fell verlieren...“  
„Und zu so etwas wie Menschen werden“ nickte der Auror zustimmend.  
Dante fiepte dazu nur, schüttelte sich und zeigte deutlich an, dass er kein Mensch werden wollte. Harry lachte leise auf und kraulte ihn sanft, da hörte er, etwas weiter entfernt, plötzlich etwas krachen und knacken.  
Er sah wie Gabriels Ohren aufzuckten und seine Mimik sich verhärtete, die goldenen Augen blitzten gefährlich auf.  
Der Schrei eines sterbenden Tieres war zu hören und auch Dante hatte seine Ohren gespitzt, dann war wieder ein Krachen zu hören. Es war als würde ein Tier, ein anderes töten.  
„Das waren keine Zentauren, oder“ fragte Harry leise und Gabriel schüttelte den Kopf:  
„Dann hat wahrscheinlich die Mutter etwas erlegt. Und wenn ihre Kinder schon ein Jahr alt sind, dann werden sie alle Drei jetzt Frühstück haben.“  
Er wollte weitergehen, aber Gabriel hielt ihn fest.  
„Wir wissen nicht in welcher Richtung sie sind, und wir sollten ihnen wirklich nicht zu nahe kommen.“  
„Und was tun sie dann? Uns angreifen?“  
„Nein.“  
„Also. Ich will nach Arendal und der Weg führt doch dort entlang, oder?“  
„Ja.“  
„Dann gehen wir“ Harry löste sich aus dem Griff und verließ die Lichtung, Dante folgte ihm und wirkte dabei recht neugierig. Gabriel seufzte leise auf und ging ihnen danach, er hustete und nieste, woraufhin Harry ihn recht besorgt ansah.  
„Ich bin sicher noch nicht wieder gesund, aber zumindest habe ich kein Fieber mehr“ wehrte der Auror sofort ab:  
„Ich fasse es nicht, dass ich krank geworden bin. Ich war das letzte mal als Baby krank.“  
Harry spitzte die Lippen leicht amüsiert, wurde dann aber ernst, als er es nicht weit entfernt schmatzen hörte. Das klang wie Dante, wenn er fraß und so nahmen sie sofort an, dass da die Mutter und ihre Kleinen waren.  
„Wir sollten zumindest schauen, ob sie es wirklich sind“ aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte sich Harry, von den Wamazu, wie magisch angezogen:  
„Nicht das es ein anderes Tier ist, welches nicht hierher gehört und den eigentlichen Bewohnern die Beute wegnimmt.“  
Noch bevor Gabriel etwas sagen konnte, war Harry schon in die Richtung gegangen und blieb dann auch ganz plötzlich stehen. Die beiden Wamazu folgten ihm und entdeckten dadurch tatsächlich eine Wamazu-Mutter mit ihren zwei Kindern. Die Kleinen waren schon ungefähr so groß wie ein Schäferhund und die ganze Familie öffnete gerade ein totes Wildschwein. Noch zogen sie nur an der Haut, aber wahrscheinlich dauerte es nicht lange, bis sie an das Fleisch kamen. Sie hatten das Tier auf jeden Fall mit nur wenigen Bissen, in den Nacken, getötet.  
Sofort als sie die Drei entdeckten, sprangen Mutter und Kinder auf die Pfoten und spannten ihre Muskeln an, spießten sie förmlich mit ihren Blicken auf.  
Sie waren alle schneeweiß und hatten goldene Augen, nur einer der Kleinen besaß einen schwarzen Fleck auf der Stirn.  
„Wir wollen euch nichts abnehmen“ wehrte Gabriel sofort ab und hockte sich auf den Boden:  
„Hocke dich hin, Harry.“  
„Wieso sollte ich“ fragte der junge Held neugierig:  
„Damit sie dich nicht als Bedrohung ansieht.“  
„Ich nehme doch stark an, dass sie ebenfalls die menschliche Sprache versteht“ wehrte Harry gelassen ab und nickte ihr sanft lächelnd zu:  
„Wir wollten nur sehen, wer hier ist. Das ist alles. Stör dich nicht an den Beiden, die sind auch satt und damit total harmlos. Und ich bin nur ein schwacher Mensch.“  
Die Mutter streckte Harry ihre Nase entgegen und schnupperte, woraufhin sie kurz fiepte und zusammen mit ihren Kindern eine entspanntere Haltung annahm.  
„Siehst du, alles ist gut“ bestimmte der junge Mann und Gabriel erhob sich langsam.  
„Du hast wohl vor nichts Angst.“  
„Doch natürlich, zum Beispiel vor den Todessern, die uns folgen könnten. Gehen wir weiter.“  
Sie gingen ein paar Schritte, dann aber blieb Dante zurück und beschnupperte die drei Artgenossen vorsichtig. Er war alt, das merkte wohl auch die Wamazu-Mutter, denn sie ließ es zu und schlabberte ihm dann auch die Nase ab.  
Ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie seine Stärke respektierte.  
Gabriel und Harry warteten, auch wenn sie hätten weitergehen können und plötzlich kamen dann die Kinder zu ihnen, schnupperten an ihnen und gurrten auffordernd. Eine Einladung die Harry gerne annahm, er kniete sich in den Schnee und kraulte sie ordentlich durch, wurde dafür abgeschlabbert.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob das so gut ist“ überlegte Gabriel ernsthaft, aber Harry hörte sowieso nicht auf ihn.  
Die Mutter kam dazu, beschnupperte den jungen Helden und dann musste er sie auch kraulen, während Dante das Wildschwein beschnupperte und davon fraß.  
„Dante“ schimpfte Gabriel sofort:  
„Lass ihnen das Fleisch. Wenn du Wildschwein willst, dann erlegen wir gleich eines.“  
Harry wurde nun von den drei Wamazu gleichzeitig abgeschlabbert, gluckste dabei immer wieder fröhlich auf und musste sie kraulen. Da passierte nichts mehr, deswegen packte Gabriel Dante am Hinterteil und zog ihn kraftvoll vom Wildschwein weg.  
„Du verfressener Pudel“ schimpfte er, woraufhin Dante halbherzig nach ihm schnappte und dann ein paar Meter jagte. Harry schlang inzwischen seine Arme um die Kleinen und drückte sie sanft an sich, während die Mutter ihre Nase an ihm rieb.  
„Wir müssen weitergehen“ warf der Auror nach einigen Momenten ein:  
„Ich will nicht nur bald in Arendal sein, sondern auch einen besseren Rastplatz erreichen, bevor es dunkel wird. Wir sind gerade erst losgegangen und können noch ein gutes Stück schaffen.“  
„Ja, ich weiß“ Harry vergrub das Gesicht im Fell des jungen Wamazus, mit dem Fleck, es war ein Junge und scheinbar ganz besonders an dem britischen Helden interessiert:  
„Ich nenne dich... Siran.“ Der junge Wamazu spitzte sofort die Ohren, sie sahen alle zu ihm, woraufhin Harry verwirrt wirkte.  
„Ich gebe gerne Namen, und ich finde das passt zu ihm.“  
„Normalerweise haben die Wamazu keine Namen“ überlegte Gabriel ernsthaft.  
„Dante hat einen.“  
„Den hat er von meinem Vater bekommen, immerhin lebte er die meiste Zeit im Jahr bei uns. Du wirst diesen Wamazu hier wahrscheinlich nie wiedersehen.“  
„Aber vielleicht beißt er irgendwann mal jemanden, dann kann er ihm an Vollmond seinen Namen sagen. Er hat diesen Fleck“ er streichelte dem Wamazu darüber:  
„Die Malfoys haben eine große Bibliothek und darin gibt es ein Buch über einen jungen Zauberer namens Siran. Er lebte zu Merlins Zeiten und hatte einen Fleck auf der Stirn. Genau wie dieser Kleine hier...“  
„Hast du es gelesen?“  
„Ja. Ich habe in den letzten Monaten sehr viel gelesen... wenn mir langweilig war“ Harry stand auf und wurde sofort wieder angefiept:  
„Es tut mir leid, wir müssen weiter. Ich muss nach Alaska, etwas wichtiges erledigen. Und dann kehre ich nach England zurück.“  
Irgendwie fühlte Harry sich gerade traurig werdend, und dann dauerte es nur eine Sekunde, bis er auf einmal angesprungen wurde und Siran im Arm hatte. Siran, der so groß wie ein ausgewachsener Schäferhund war und sich gerade wie ein sechs Wochen alter Welpe aufführte. Er schlabberte den schwankenden Harry ordentlich ab und kuschelte sich dann an ihn.  
„Du wiegst doch sicher dreißig Kilo, wenn nicht sogar mehr“ ächzte der Held und landete dann beschmust im Schnee:  
„Also gut, ihr könnt uns ein wenig begleiten, aber nur bis Arendal.“  
„Sicher“ ächzte Gabriel erschrocken.  
„Wenn ihr zusammen auf die Jagd geht, dann haben wir alle was davon“ kam unter Siran hervor:  
„Und den hier werde ich wohl sowieso eine Weile nicht mehr los.“


	9. Chapter 9

„Du siehst besorgt aus“ bemerkte Harry, als es auf den Nachmittag zuging und sie immer tiefer in das Gebiet der Zentauren eindrangen. Man sah es an den vielen Hufabdrücken, den Trampelpfaden und abgeknickten Zweigen. Aber auch an Spuren von Elchen und Wildschweinen, die Zentauren waren ihnen gefolgt.  
„Ich denke wir werden bald auf die ersten Zentauren treffen und ich hoffe sie sind uns freundlich gesonnen“ bestimmte Gabriel ernst:  
„Ich mache mir dabei auch eher Sorgen um dich, du bist der einzige Mensch hier. In Arendal gibt es keine und allein schon deswegen treffen die Zentauren in der Regel nur auf Bewohner des Waldes, oder eben Werwölfe.“  
„Also bist du auch so ein Waldbewohner“ grinste Harry frech, Gabriel brauchte einige Momente und als er es dann merkte, wollte er sich gleich den frechen Briten schnappen. Aber Harry war flink, er wich aus, raffte Schnee auf und warf ihn dem Auroren ins Gesicht.  
„Du“ schimpfte Gabriel halbherzig und holte sich ebenfalls Schnee, sprang damit auf Harry zu und stopfte das kalte Nass in dessen Pullover. Harry quietschte und stürzte sich auf Gabriel, nur einen Moment später rollten sie auf dem Boden herum, die Wamazu sprangen fröhlich fiepten herbei und wollten sofort mitspielen. Sogar Dante war dabei, es dauerte nicht lange, da rollte er mit Gabriel weg, während Harry unter den restlichen Wamazu vergraben wurde.  
„Ich denke sie werden das später bereuen“ bestimmte plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme und sofort erstarrte Harry in seinem Tun, Gabriel hatte es noch nicht gehört, vorsichtig schob der junge Held Siran von sich runter und bemerkte zwei Zentaurinnen in der Nähe stehend.  
Sie hatten kurzes, wirres und blondes Haar, trugen eine Bluse und eine Weste, hatten sich Decken auf ihre hellen Pferdekörper gelegt und daran waren dann ein Bogen, Köcher und tote Kaninchen gebunden.  
„Bist du nass geworden“ fragte eine der beiden Damen mit leicht besorgtem Ton in der Stimme:  
„Nicht das du dadurch krank wirst.“  
„Ich denke das ist okay“ Harry stand auf und zog den Zauberstab, sofort zuckten die Zentaurinnen zusammen:  
„Ich zaubere mich nur trocken und warm, keine Sorge, ich weiß das man Zentauren nicht verzaubern darf. Oder auch nur damit drohen.“  
„Wir haben keine Sorge, denn wir wissen das viele Zauber auf uns keine Wirkung haben“ nickte die andere Zentaurin:  
„Ich bin Evadne und das ist meine Schwester Myrina.“  
Harry zauberte sich trocken und warm, dann steckte er den Zauberstab weg und hielt den Beiden seine Hand hin.  
„Ich bin Harry. Wir sind auf dem Weg nach Arendal, und dann reise ich weiter nach Alaska.“  
„Im Winter, zu Fuß“ staunte Evadne.  
„Ja. Ich muss das tun, es ist eine sehr wichtige Reise für mich und für das Land, aus dem ich komme“ nickte der junge Mann und Gabriel hatte die Zentaurinnen mittlerweile auch entdeckt, kam zu ihnen und stellte sich, und Dante, höflich vor. Genau wie Harry drückte er die beiden Jägerinnen kurz die Hände, und zauberte sich dann trocken und warm.  
„Manchmal ist der Weg das Ziel“ nickte Myrina ernst.  
„Und manchmal ist das Ziel auch das Ziel“ fügte Evadne hinzu:  
„Es ist schon Nachmittag, wir können euch zu einem guten Rastplatz führen und dann habt ihr noch Zeit auf die Jagd zu gehen. Die Wildschweine sind zahlreich, wir haben schon etliche aus diesem Wald geholt.“  
„Sind sie wieder auf dem Weg zum Yukon“ fragte Gabriel und beschlossen spontan das Angebot der Jägerinnen anzunehmen, folgten ihnen durch das verschneite Dickicht.  
„Ja, und sie sind nicht klüger geworden. Sie folgen der Route, die schon ihre Urahnen genommen haben, was uns jedes mal ein Festmahl beschert. Aus welchem Land stammst du, Menschenjunge“ Evadne wandte sich neugierig an Harry, der genau darauf achtete nicht zu nah an den Beiden zu gehen, und sich von ihren Hinterbeinen fern zuhalten. Es geschah derweil schon, dass einen Zentauren etwas pickte, oder juckte, und er dann unabsichtlich hinten austrat. Und so etwas konnte immer wieder passieren, deswegen gingen sie selbst auch nie hintereinander.  
„Großbritannien, Schottland um genau zu sein. Dort lebt auch eine Zentaurenherde, von denen ich einiges gelernt habe“ nickte der junge Mann, eigentlich wollte er das nicht erwähnen, aber er wollte sich auch bei den Beiden beliebt machen.  
Man konnte nie zu wenig Freunde, oder gute Bekannte, unter diesen magischen Wesen haben, denn irgendwann konnte einem diese Beziehung das Leben retten.  
Harry hatte es ja selbst oft genug erlebt.  
„Tatsächlich“ staunte Myrina.  
„Ja, auf Hogwarts, unserer Schule, war sogar ein Zentaur aus dieser Herde mein Lehrer in Wahrsagen.“  
„Er hat Menschenkinder unterrichtet?“  
„Ja, und er hat das sehr gut gemacht. Zwar sind nicht alle aus der Herde den Menschen so zugetan, aber der Herdenführer hat so etwas auch nicht verboten. Und jetzt wo der Winter besonders hart ist, gehen sie auch bei den Menschen einkaufen.“  
„Harte Zeiten erfordern manchmal auch besondere Wege. Wir sind sehr viele, deswegen haben wir mit der Landwirtschaft angefangen. Auch, um gut durch die eisigen Winter zu kommen.“  
„Davon hat mir Gabriel schon erzählt“ erinnerte Harry sich:  
„Und auch, dass euer Dorf mindestens dreimal so groß ist, wie das welches ich kenne.“  
„Wir haben sehr viele Hütten und sehr viele Bewohner darin. Deswegen haben wir auch drei Herdenführer, jeder ist für eine bestimmte Gruppe zuständig“ erzählte Evadne und sah dann neugierig zu ihrer Schwester, die daraufhin nickte:  
„Wieso kommt ihr nicht mit in unser Dorf und verbringt dort die Nacht am warmen Feuer. In unserer Hütte ist viel Platz und Myrina kocht sehr gut. Für die Wamazu gibt es ein Wildschwein, welches sie sich teilen können.“  
Harry und Gabriel waren so erstaunt, über diese Einladung, dass sie die beiden Zentaurinnen erstmal nur mit offenem Mund anstarrten... dann aber schnell zusagten und die Einladung gerne annahmen. Es ging nichts über ein warmes Haus und einen guten Schutz, und den bekamen sie im Dorf sicherlich am Besten.  
„Wir sind Beide noch nicht verheiratet und leben zusammen“ sie schlugen nun einen anderen Weg ein und Evadne wechselte in einen gemütlichen Plauderton:  
„Da können wir uns gut aussuchen, wer unsere Hütte besucht und niemand sonst wird etwas dagegen haben. Besonders aber auch nicht, weil du in Begleitung von Wamazu bist, Harry. Die Wamazu sind unsere liebsten Nachbarn, wenn man das so nennen kann.“  
„Gabriel hat erzählt, dass sie einmal für euch mit auf die Jagd gegangen sind.“  
„Ja, so war es und diese Mutter hier war auch unter den Jägern“ Myrina zeigte auf die weibliche Wamazu und wurde daraufhin fröhlich angefiept:  
„Ich sehe, ihr Partner ist nicht dabei und sie ist sehr weit von ihrer heimischen Höhle entfernt. Außerdem hat sie ihre beiden Kinder bei sich, normalerweise, wenn sie die Jagd lehrt, nimmt sie immer nur eines mit.“  
„Wir nehmen an, dass sie ihren Partner verlor und auf der Suche nach einem neuen Gebiet ist, und heute Morgen haben wir sie getroffen. Sie begleiten uns bis Arendal.“  
„Wenn Vollmond ist, dann sind sie gute Gesprächspartner. Ansonsten muss man sie kennen, oder einer von ihnen sein, um sie zu verstehen.“  
„Das ist teilweise ein Gerücht“ wehrte Gabriel gelassen ab:  
„Ich verstehe Dante auch nur so minder gut, obwohl er mich schon als Baby biss. Und mir übersetzen, was andere Wamazu ihm sagen, kann er auch nicht wirklich gut.“  
„Ich glaube fast, du hast einfach nie einen guten Draht zu ihm bekommen“ streckte Harry dem Auroren frech die Zunge raus, woraufhin er von diesem angebrummt wurde. Aber Gabriel konnte gerade auch nicht wirklich was tun, denn Dante sprang Harry sofort fröhlich, und zustimmend, an, schlabberte ihn ordentlich ab.  
So erreichten sie das Dorf der Zentauren und es war so groß, wenn es noch ein Geschäft gegeben hätte, könnte man es glatt als eine kleine Stadt bezeichnen. Die Häuser standen alle wild um einen Platz herum, auf dem es einen Brunnen gab, auf der rechten Seite befanden sich abgezäunte Gebiete mit jeweils einer Vogelscheuche. Kinder, Frauen und Männer liefen einfach von einem Haus zum anderen... sie bemerkten die Besucher und würdigten sie nur kurz eines Blickes, gingen dann wieder eilig ihren Tätigkeiten nach.  
„Es ist riesig“ stellte Harry staunend fest, die Häuser waren zudem nicht aus Holz, sondern aus Stein und Lehm gebaut worden, es gab Türen, aber keine Fenster.  
Und in jedem Dach war ein Loch, aus dem Rauch kam.  
Das kannte Harry aus der britischen Herde, in der Mitte der Hütte gab es eine Feuerstelle und mit Magie ging der Rauch nur zu diesem Loch heraus, und kein Regen oder Schnee kam hinein.  
„Wir sind sehr stolz auf unser Dorf“ nickte Evadne lächelnd:  
„Myrina bringt euch in unsere Hütte, ich sage Hermes, unserem Herdenführer, Bescheid, das wir Gäste haben.“  
Sie nickten zustimmend und auf einmal war Evadne leicht wie eine Gazelle, sprang förmlich über den Platz und wackelte dabei ordentlich mit ihrem Schweif.  
„Sie hätte euch auch zu unserem Haus bringen können“ schmunzelte Myrina:  
„Aber sie sucht immer wieder einen Grund, um Hermes zu besuchen. Er ist der Anführer unserer Gruppe und noch nicht gebunden. Sicher wird es einige Momente dauern, bis sie sich von ihm lösen kann. Kommt.“  
Sie überquerten den Platz und wollten dann in eines der Häuser hinein, als plötzlich ein sehr alter Zentaur angetrabt kam.  
„Myrina“ schimpfte er:  
„Was fällt dir ein diese Wamazu, und vor allem diesen Menschen, in unser Dorf zu bringen! Du bringst uns alle in Gefahr!“  
„Mir fällt gerade nur ein, was für ein alter Mann Ihr seid“ wehrte die Zentaurin gelassen ab:  
„Und das Ihr deswegen auch schon jeglichen Respekt verloren habt. Wann habe ich Euch erlaubt, mich so anzusprechen und meine Entscheidungen in Frage zu stellen? Sie sind alle unsere Gäste und werden die Nacht an unserem warmen Feuer verbringen. Und DU kannst gar nichts dagegen tun. Verschwinde!“  
Der alte Zentaur erstarrte förmlich, Harry glaubte zu sehen wie sein dünner, weißer Bart fast schon steinhart wie Eiszapfen wurde.  
„Du Weib“ donnerte der Alte plötzlich los:  
„Was fällt dir ein so mit mir zu sprechen!?“  
Er holte ein Schwert aus dem Nichts und wollte es gegen Myrina erheben, aber da hatte er plötzlich einen Zauberstab unter der Nase.  
„Ich...“ verkündete Harry eiskalt und zielte direkt zwischen die Augen des Alten:  
„...Weiß genau welche Zauber auf Zentauren wirken, und welche nicht. Ein Avada kann euch nichts antun, aber ein Imperio ganz sicher. Möchtest du das dieses friedliche Dorf sieht, wie du wie ein Huhn gackerst und tanzt? Möchtest du das?“  
„Der Mensch will mich verzaubern“ jaulte der Alte sofort auf, woraufhin Harry den Stab stumm schwang, es geschah aber nichts, außer das der Unruhestifter im Galopp davon preschte. Natürlich sorgte dies für die Aufmerksamkeit der Zentauren, aber noch blieben sie ruhig und Harry steckte den Zauberstab eilig wieder weg.  
„Du hast ihn doch nicht verzaubert, oder“ fragte Myrina neugierig:  
„Auch wenn es wirklich lustig wäre ihn tanzen und gackern zu sehen.“  
„Ich habe ihn nicht verzaubert, aber das scheint er nicht zu wissen. Oder er befürchtet, dass es noch geschieht, er wird auf jeden Fall wegbleiben. Er scheint mir sehr konservativ eingestellt zu sein.“  
„Er ist so alt, er kommt noch aus einer Zeit in der es Frauen nicht einmal erlaubt war das Dorf zu verlassen. Und je älter er wird, umso mehr wünscht er sich diese Zeiten herbei. Aber dabei sind es auch Evadne und ich, die ihm das Fleisch auf den Teller bringen und dann beschwert er sich nicht. Kommt, ich mache euch erstmal einen Tee und dann, wenn Evadne zurück ist, werden wir zusammen etwas Gutes kochen. Und du Harry, kannst vielleicht ein paar Geschichten aus Schottland erzählen. Darauf wären wir ganz besonders neugierig.“


	10. Chapter 10

„Hermes“ Evadne war gerade dabei einen Krug eingelegte Äpfel zu öffnen, als ein wirklich stattlicher, aber auch jung wirkender, Zentaur in das Haus der Jägerinnen kam. Sofort fiel ihr der Krug aus den Händen, Harry war aber blitzschnell, er legte sich lang und fing so die Leckerei auf. Laut den Schwestern wurde das Obst gerne in Alkohol eingelegt und sie wollten natürlich auch ihre Gäste davon probieren lassen.  
„Ein Mensch, mit den Reflexen eines Wolfes“ nickte der Herdenführer Harry lächelnd zu, Evadne nahm schnell den Krug wieder an sich und öffnete ihn, wirkte dabei etwas sehr nervös:  
„Nachdem der alte Pollux sich bei mir beschwerte, musste ich mir das hier doch einmal ansehen. Aber ich sehe keine Probleme, außer das ich wahrscheinlich nichts von dem guten Kanincheneintopf abbekomme.“ Hermes war, trotz seines jugendlichen Aussehens, voller Autorität und starkem Auftreten, in seinem Haar und Schweif steckten Adlerfedern, um den Hals trug er eine Kette mit Wildschweinzähnen.  
„Du bist natürlich eingeladen“ prasselte es aus Evadne heraus, sie kochten schon seit einer Weile an einer Suppe aus Kräutern, Wurzeln, und eben Kaninchenfleisch, und je länger der Topf über dem Feuer hing, umso besser duftete es aus ihm heraus.  
Hermes zögerte erst, dann aber gesellte er sich doch dazu und ließ sich neben dem Feuer nieder.  
„Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn Pollux gleich hier in der Tür steht und wissen will, wieso ich euch noch nicht des Dorfes verbannt habe“ schmunzelte er und kraulte Dante hinter den Ohren, bis dieser gurrte:  
„Ach, und Myrina, ich soll dich züchtigen. Hat er gesagt.“  
„Züchtigen? Er muss an einer Krankheit leiden, die ihm den Verstand nimmt. Nicht mal unsere Eltern haben dieses Wort benutzt, oder es gar in die Tat umgesetzt“ schnaubte die Zentaurin ungehalten:  
„Ich neige dazu das nächste Mal nicht für Pollux auf die Jagd zu gehen.“  
„Kannst du bestimmen, für wen du jagst, oder geht nicht eher das gesamte Fleisch an alle“ fragte Gabriel neugierig.  
„Ich kann darum bitten, dass Pollux von meiner Beute nichts bekommt. Und das tue ich hiermit, und zwar für die nächsten drei Tage.“  
„Du bist eine unserer besten Jägerinnen. Du erlegst nur junge Tiere, deren Fleisch zart und gesund ist. Etwas was besonders die zahnlosen Alten zu schätzen wissen, zu denen auch Pollux gehört“ Hermes nahm eine Schüssel mit den Äpfeln entgegen, aß einen dort heraus, und reichte sie dann an Harry weiter:  
„Er wird sich wundern, wenn er nichts anderes, als das zähe Fleisch eines alten Schweins, bekommt“ Hermes kaute genüsslich sein Apfelstück und auch Harry probierte, woraufhin er hustete und ihm der Alkohol aus der Nase heraus kam.  
„Ist das Obst nicht gut“ fragte Evadne sofort besorgt.  
„Doch, doch“ hustete Harry und Gabriel grinste dazu breit:  
„Ich bin nur... nicht so starken Alkohol gewohnt.“  
„Du bist noch sehr jung und stammst aus einem nicht so kalten Land“ nickte Hermes, Evadne hatte ihm wohl schon einiges erzählt:  
„Hier in Kanada gibt es viel guten Alkohol, da er von Innen wärmt. Die Werwölfe machen auch einen sehr starken Likör, ich habe ihn in Arendal einmal probiert und war begeistert.“  
„Den Likör durfte ich auch schon probieren“ schnappte Harry nach Luft und legte sich dann einfach auf den Boden. Sofort war Siran bei ihm und schlabberte ihm das Gesicht ab, bis der junge Held leise lachte und die Arme um den Wamazu schlang.  
„Deine Verbindung zu den Wamazu ist eng“ stellte Hermes ernst fest und dann wurden auch schon die Schüsseln, mit dem Eintopf, gefüllt, Harry setzte sich auf und nahm seinen Anteil in Empfang:  
„Und das obwohl du nicht gebissen wurdest. Eigentlich sollte man so etwas von einem Welpen, und seinem Beißer, erwarten.“ Hermes nickte Gabriel entgegen, der daraufhin leicht rot wurde.  
„Dante und ich sind eine Familie“ erklärte der Auror ernst:  
„Und wir arbeiten zusammen. Er ist schon mein ganzes Leben bei mir und es ist wie in einer Ehe, irgendwann will man nicht mehr den ganzen Tag kuscheln.“  
„Er hat schon recht und ich weiß gar nicht was die Wamazu an mir finden“ schmunzelte Harry und begann dann zu essen:  
„Das ist wirklich sehr lecker.“  
„Es freut uns, dass es dir schmeckt“ nickte Myrina und sie setzten sich nun alle ans Feuer, Siran wollte bei Harry probieren und bekam ein Stück Fleisch, welches Harry vorher kühler pustete.  
„Erzählst du uns, weswegen du nach Kanada gekommen bist“ fragte Evadne neugierig, woraufhin Harry für einen Moment erstarrte und ernsthaft überlegte, ob er das wirklich sagen sollte. Nicht das die Zentauren wirklich noch glaubten, er würde Unheil und Verbrechen über ihr Dorf bringen.  
„Ich muss etwas zum Yukon bringen, zu einem seiner magischen Teilstücke“ erklärte er:  
„Ich muss die Dinge darin versenken. Ich hatte den Nil noch zur Auswahl gehabt, nur diese beiden Flüsse sind lang und magisch genug. Und auch tief genug. Der Rhein, zum Beispiel, hat nur eine einzige magische Stelle, und gerade da ist er nicht tief genug.“  
„Woran macht ihr die magischen Stellen aus, für uns ist der ganze Yukon wichtig, und auch heilig“ nickte Hermes ernst:  
„Wir wissen, ohne ihn würde es vieles nicht geben, Wildschweine und Rentiere, Fische, Wälder... Wir haben eine verwandte Herde in Alaska, welche sich auch Rentiere hält, zweimal im Jahr treffen wir uns und tauschen Waren aus.“  
„In der Regel schauen wir das in der Nähe etwas magisches passiert ist, oder darin lebt. An den Stellen im Yukon leben einheimische Wassergeister, die zum Glück nichts dagegen haben werden, wenn ich ein paar Gegenstände versenke. Nein, es wird sogar so sein, dass sie dann kein anderer mehr heraus holen kann und das war auch ein Kriterium dafür, wieso meine Freunde und ich den Yukon auswählten. Und weil es in Ägypten heiß und trocken ist, die magischen Abschnitte des Nils nicht gerade dort sind wo es blühende Gärten gibt.“  
„Aber auch die Kälte kann tückisch sein“ überlegte Hermes ernsthaft:  
„Besonders für jemanden, der sie nicht gewöhnt ist. Und je näher man an Alaska heran kommt, umso kälter wird es auch. Aber es scheint eine sehr wichtige Mission zu sein, wie kommt es, dass man dich damit beauftragt, und nicht zum Beispiel einen älteren Mann. Oder jemanden der sich besser, in diesem Land, auskennt.“  
„Harry ist ein Held in seinem Land“ erzählte Gabriel sofort und der junge Mann wurde knallrot:  
„Er hat einen sehr mächtigen und bösen Zauberer getötet.“  
„Ich mache es aber auch freiwillig, mehr oder weniger, denn ich wollte auch nicht das es einer meiner Freunde macht. Menschen die mir mein ganzes Leben lang geholfen haben, zum Beispiel auch gegen diesen Zauberer anzukommen“ bestimmte Harry ernst:  
„Sie haben viel dafür gegeben, damit ich am Ende mein Schicksal erfüllen kann...“  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass dies dein Schicksal war“ wehrte Hermes ernst ab:  
„Du bist noch zu jung, als das dieser eine Feind dein ganzes Leben bestimmen sollte. Und sieh doch nur, kein Wamazu vertraut so sehr einem fremden Menschen.“ Er zeigte auf Siran, der seinen Kopf auf Harrys Schoß gelegt hatte und immer wieder was aus der Schüssel bekam.  
„Hermes hat recht“ nickte Myrina:  
„Kein Wamazu würde von einem Menschen etwas zu Essen annehmen, und keine Mutter würde ihr Junges so unbeaufsichtigt zu einem Fremden lassen. Sie vertrauen nur sich selbst und betrachten selbst die Werwölfe mit viel Misstrauen und Argwohn.“ Tatsächlich ließen es sich die Mutter, und ihr zweites Kind, gerade an einem halben Wildschwein gut gehen und beachteten Siran nicht einmal ansatzweise. Er hatte aber auch schon gefressen, das was Harry ihm gab war nur ein Leckerli.  
„Wir trennen uns in Arendal“ bestimmte der junge Mann ernst:  
„Und wenn ich meine Aufgabe erledigt habe, dann kehre ich nach Großbritannien zurück. Es gibt dort Menschen, die auf mich warten.“  
Sofort war Siran auf den Pfoten und rieb seinen Kopf an dem des jungen Helden.  
„Du gehörst hierher, nach Kanada“ murmelte Harry leise und stellte die Schüssel zur Seite, holte sich Siran in die Arme:  
„Und ich gehöre nach England.“  
„Ich habe schon von Anfang an gesehen, dass er hier in Kanada gut zurecht kommen würde“ nickte Gabriel:  
„Und vor allem würde er hier glücklicher werden. Er hat es dort nicht einfach, ständig steht er in der Zeitung und er muss betteln, dass sie ihm keine Statue hinstellen. Es gab dort ebenfalls eine Schlacht, meine Statue ist für alle Krieger und Opfer unseres Kampfes, aber seine wäre nur für ihn.“  
„Und damit würde er jahrhundertelang ihr Held sein, selbst wenn er schon in die ewigen Jagdgründe eingegangen ist“ überlegte Evadne:  
„Das ist etwas, mit dem nicht jeder klar kommt.“  
„Ich will nicht vom Jenseits aus sehen, wie sie mich verehren“ murmelte Harry und trank dann seine Schüssel einfach aus:  
„Ich kann so keinen Frieden haben.“  
„Das verstehen wir“ nickte Hermes ernst:  
„Zeig uns doch bitte die Gegenstände, welche du im Yukon versenken musst.“  
„Auf die bin ich auch gespannt“ verkündete Gabriel schnell:  
„Bis jetzt hat er sie noch niemandem gezeigt, aber er will euch sicher nicht verärgern und auch eure Gastfreundschaft weiterhin genießen.“  
„So ist es“ nickten die drei Zentauren, und auch wenn Harry merkte, dass sie es nicht wirklich ernst meinten, so holte er doch seinen Rucksack ran und öffnete ihn.  
„Es sind drei mächtige Gegenstände, auch wenn sie nicht so aussehen. Wir hatten sie nach der Schlacht dort gelagert, wo ich bisher gelebt habe, aber irgendwann fingen sie an... ungemütlich zu werden. Sie sind zur Zeit aber ungefährlich, auch weil Zauber darauf liegen“ erklärte Harry sachlich und holte einen uralten Zauberstab hervor, einen Ring mit einem zerbrochenen, schwarzen Edelstein daran, und einem Umhang.  
„Was sind das für Gegenstände“ fragte Hermes neugierig:  
„Und wieso ist der Stein, an diesem Ring, in zwei Hälften zerbrochen?“  
„Der Stein konnte Tote zurück ins Leben holen. Ich habe ihn aber nicht nur deswegen zerstört. Mein Feind hat, um seine Unsterblichkeit zu sichern, Teile seiner Seele in Gegenstände, und in mich, gebannt. Um ihn zu töten, musste ich alle Gegenstände zerstören, und ich musste sterben. Mittlerweile ist der Stein der Auferstehung er harmloseste der drei Gegenstände, er kann nichts mehr, er ist zerstört. Das hier ist das Gefährlichste“ Harry nahm den alten Stab in die Hände:  
„Und ich kann euch auch zeigen wieso. Ich sagte ja, der Stein kann nichts mehr, aber...“ er berührte mit dem Stab den Ring und sofort leuchtete dieser wie wild auf, pulsierte schneller als ein Herzschlag und schien sogar zu vibrieren. Sofort rissen die Zentauren die Augen auf und sahen Harry ganz entsetzt an.  
„Keine Sorge, zur Zeit kann ich den Elderstab allein führen. Aber ich kann ihn auch nicht zerstören. Ich habe ihn zerbrochen und in eine tiefe Schlucht geworfen, am nächsten Morgen lag er auf meinem Nachttisch, vollständig und ohne einen Kratzer. Es ist noch nicht mal sicher, ob er sich auch versenken lässt, aber niemand sonst kann etwas damit anfangen. Wenn er also wieder zu mir zurück kommt, werde ich ihn einfach bei mir aufbewahren.“  
„Und der Umhang“ fragte Gabriel neugierig, woraufhin Harry ihn nahm und ihn einfach auf Siran legte, der daraufhin sofort unsichtbar wurde:  
„Ein Fest für jeden Verbrecher.“ Dante, und die beiden anderen Wamazu, erschreckte der unsichtbare Siran, aber kaum sahen sie seine wackelnde Rute unter dem Umhang hervor schauen, waren sie wieder beruhigt.  
„So ist es. Ich bekam ihn selbst mit elf Jahren und er hat mir oft gute Dienste getan, aber er bildet mit den anderen beiden Gegenständen eine Einheit, und vor allem... ich brauche ihn nicht mehr, er gehört mir, er gehörte meinem Vater, ich entscheide was damit geschieht. Und auch er reagiert auf den Elderstab.“ Harry nahm den Umhang wieder runter, berührte ihn mit dem Stab und sofort fing das Objekt an zu pulsieren, wie der Ring zuvor.  
Seufzend packte Harry alles wieder ein, Evadne wollte wissen, ob diese Dinge sich nicht im Rucksack berührten.  
„Nein, darauf achte ich schon“ wehrte der junge Held gelassen ab:  
„Und der Rucksack ist auch verzaubert.“  
Hermes wurde sehr ruhig, sah immer wieder zu den beiden Jägerinnen und wirkte dann auch nachdenklich.  
„Wieso gehst du diesen Weg zu Fuß“ fragte er dann Harry, woraufhin dieser so weiß wie Sirans Fell wurde:  
„Ich sehe dir an, dass es da etwas gibt, was du uns nicht sagen willst.“  
„Du wirst verfolgt“ mutmaßte Evadne sofort, Harry wurde noch bleicher:  
„Und deswegen nimmst du einen unmagischen Weg, bei dem du auch deine Verfolger abschütteln und verwirren kannst. Sie denken, wenn sie überhaupt glauben das du nach Alaska gehst, dass du einen Transport nimmst, oder apparierst.“  
„So ist es“ nickte der junge Mann leise:  
„Diese Dinge verleihen Macht, und je gieriger man danach ist, umso mehr tut man um daran zu kommen. Aber derzeit sind noch die übrig gebliebenen Anhänger meines Feindes darauf aus. Meine Freunde haben meine Spuren verwischt, aber ich weiß nicht, wie lang das so sicher bleibt. Ich habe einen Transport nach Quebec genommen, von Irland aus, anders ging es nicht.“  
Er rieb sich über die Stirn.  
„Du siehst erschöpft aus“ bestimmte Myrina und Felle fingen an zu schweben:  
„Wir bereiten euch warme Schlaflager und ihr ruht euch gut aus, damit ihr Morgen früh weiter nach Arendal gehen könnt.“  
„Wir sind euch sehr dankbar“ nickte Gabriel zustimmend und so dauerte es nicht lange, da lag Harry, in einem Haufen aus Siran und diversen Fellen, und schlief schnell ein. Ebenso kuschelte sich Gabriel an Dante, und kaum schlief er, verließen die drei Zentauren das Haus.  
„Wir können sie nicht einfach so weitergehen lassen“ flüsterte Hermes ernst:  
„Diese Sache ist sehr wichtig, der Junge darf nicht scheitern und braucht jede Hilfe, die er bekommen kann.“  
„Und die wird er hier bei uns finden“ nickte Myrina ernst.  
„So ist es, aber nur unter Bedingungen“ der Herdenführer sah zurück in das Haus, wo mittlerweile auch die Wamazu schliefen:  
„Jetzt müssen sie sich aber erstmal erholen. Schlaft ihr Beide heute Nacht bei Aria, Morgen habe ich mir dann eine Lösung, für all das, überlegt.“


	11. Chapter 11

Harry wachte auf, weil er lautes Knurren hörte und eine Pfote ihm am Arm berührte.  
Sofort riss er die Augen auf, und weil er seine Brille nicht auf hatte, sah er erstmal nur die Wamazu über ihm stehen, dahinter eine große, verschwommene Gestalt.  
Er lag noch auf den Fellen, in der Hütte von Evadne und Myrina, über ihm sah er die Bäuche von Dante und Siran, die Wamazu-Mutter und deren zweites Kind, sie hatten die Muskeln angespannt und das Knurren stammte eindeutig von ihnen.  
Irgendetwas, oder jemand, schien sie zu verärgern, und dazu zu bringen, sich über Harry zu stellen... so als wollten sie ihn beschützen.  
„Verdammte Mistviecher“ hörte er eine bekannte Stimme sagen, die er aber noch nicht oft vernommen hatte und allein auch deswegen gerade nicht einordnen konnte:  
„Geht da weg, damit ich unser Dorf retten kann.“  
Nun wusste Harry mit wem er es zu tun hatte und angelte erstmal nach seiner Brille, als er sie aufsetzte sah er auch sofort, dass Gabriel noch tief und fest schlief.  
Na der war ja ein toller Auror, aber andererseits war er auch krank gewesen und sicher noch nicht ganz wieder fit, da zwang einen der Körper schon mal zu so einem tiefen Schlaf. Er durfte ihm keine Vorwürfe deswegen machen.  
Harry sah nach Oben und entdeckte dort, über den Wamazu, den alten Pollux stehen, mit dem Schwert in der Hand. Der junge Held nahm daraufhin sofort an, dass der Zentaur ihm damit das Leben nehmen wollte und die Wamazu ihn davor beschützten.  
„Es ist okay“ seufzte der junge Mann und richtete sich etwas auf, nahm den Zauberstab in die Hand und rieb sich die Augen unter der Brille:  
„Beruhigt euch. Es ist nur ein alter Sack, der nicht mehr ganz bei Verstand ist.“  
„Ich bin sehr wohl noch bei Verstand“ brüllte Pollux voller Wut:  
„Du bist hierher gekommen, um uns zu unterwandern, unsere Herde zu zerstören, indem du...“  
„Was ist hier los“ war die Stimme von Hermes zu hören, langsam entspannten sich die Wamazu, nur Siran knurrte weiter böse.  
„Ich wollte unsere Herde von dieser Bedrohung befreien, aber diese Wamazu haben es nicht zugelassen. Sicher wurden sie von dem Menschen verzaubert“ jaulte Pollux:  
„Nie würden Wamazu einen Menschen schützen, vielleicht stehen sie unter einem Imperio...“  
„Wamazu sind immun dagegen, sie sind so ziemlich gegen jeden menschlichen Zauber immun. Harry müsste erstmal lange suchen, um etwas zu finden, womit er sie beeinflussen kann. Mir reicht es jetzt, Pollux. Du wolltest unseren Gast töten“ Hermes schob ihn zur Seite, kam in das Haus und nun wachte auch Gabriel auf:  
„Im Schlaf, mitten in der Nacht. Hast du mit deinem Verstand, auch deine Ehre als Krieger und Zentaur verloren? Du gibt’s mir jetzt sofort all deine Waffen.“  
„Hat er dich auch schon verzaubert?“  
„Schwachsinn, los, gib mir all deine Waffen. Du bist zu krank im Kopf, als das du sie noch führen solltest.“  
„Niemals. Ich muss mich gegen den Menschen verteidigen“ jaulte Pollux und bekam im nächsten Moment so einen kräftigen Tritt in die Seite, dass er aus dem Haus raus flog und auf der Seite landete. Das war noch nicht gefährlich, nur wenn er länger nicht mehr auf die Beine kam, konnte es ihm schaden. Aber Hermes nutzte die Situation nur, um sämtliche Waffen von Pollux hervor zu holen.  
Mehrere Schwerter, zwei Bögen, eine Axt und gut zwanzig Dolche.  
All diese Waffen häufte Hermes fein säuberlich auf und half dann dem alten Zentauren wieder auf die Hufe zu kommen.  
„Du hast unsere Gäste bedroht, wolltest einen Freund töten, eigentlich müsste ich dich dafür von der Herde verbannen und ohne Waffen in den Wald schicken. Aber du bist alt, dein Verstand ist nicht mehr gesund. Geh in deine Hütte und ich schicke dir später den Schamanen.“  
„Er wird uns alle töten, er ist ein Mensch, er hat schon unseren Frauen den Verstand vernebelt und dich verzaubert. Siehst du das denn gar nicht“ brüllte Pollux und einige Köpfe schauten müde aus den Häusern heraus, er war wirklich nicht gerade leise und entsprechend ungehalten war man auch über den Lärm.  
„Ich sehe einen alten, verwirrten Mann. Geh in deine Hütte“ presste Hermes wütend hervor und trieb ihn dann davon. Ernst widmete er sich dem Waffenhaufen und im nächsten Moment war dieser verschwunden, dann kehrte er zur Hütte zurück und sah dort hinein.  
„Seid ihr unverletzt“ fragte er besorgt.  
„Alles ist gut“ Harry hatte Siran im Arm, der sich nun endlich beruhigen konnte und Gabriel untersuchte nur kurz die anderen Wamazu.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob er noch mehr Ärger machen wird. Immerhin kann er dir noch gegen den Kopf treten, oder ähnliches. Und selbst ein Kind könnte einen menschlichen Kopf so zerstören, dass dieser dann stirbt“ überlegte Hermes besorgt:  
„Und ihr solltet noch schlafen. Ich werde eine Wache hierfür besorgen.“ Er trabte davon und kam wenig später mit einem etwas älterem, aber kräftigen, Zentauren zurück. Dieser setzte sich vor das Haus, holte Holz und Schnitzwerkzeug hervor, fing an damit zu arbeiten.  
„Theseus wird hier aufpassen, bis Morgen ist“ nickte Hermes:  
„Schlaft noch. Ihr braucht Kraft für eure weitere Reise.“  
Hermes wartete keine Antwort ab, ging sofort weg, und so legten sich auch Harry und Gabriel wieder hin, der junge Held kuschelte sich dabei an Siran und war schnell eingeschlafen.  
Er wachte erneut auf, als lautes Hufgetrappel zu hören war, diesmal aber schien die Sonne schon auf den Schnee und damit auch in ihre Hütte hinein.  
Es war Morgen, Gabriel wachte sofort auf und auch die Wamazu waren recht schnell auf den Pfoten, streckten sich und gähnten herzhaft. Theseus war nicht mehr da, aber er hatte einen kleinen Holz-Wamazu hinterlassen, ihn neben Harrys Brille gelegt.  
Siran beschnupperte den holzigen Artgenossen neugierig, dann aber gähnte er erneut und ging raus. Die anderen Wamazu folgten ihm, Gabriel meinte sie würden sich in irgendeiner Ecke erleichtern, Harry zauberte kurz auf sich und stand dann auf.  
Sorgfältig steckte er den kleinen Wamazu ein, setzte die Brille auf und trat dann vor das Haus. Dort sah er zehn kräftige Zentauren, schwer bewaffnet, Evadne, Myrina und Hermes, neben dem Brunnen stehen.  
Ob sie zu einer großen Jagd aufbrechen wollten?  
„Harry“ Hermes kam zu ihm und legte seine Hand auf die Schulter des jungen Mannes:  
„Sieh diese Krieger und Jäger, sie haben sich dazu bereit erklärt, dich und Gabriel sicher zum Yukon zu bringen“ Harry klappte der Mund auf:  
„Aratos und Hadrian werden euch tragen. Das haben sie zwar noch nie gemacht, aber sie sind bereit es zu tun, der wichtigen Sache wegen. Am Yukon dann, werdet ihr auf unsere verwandte Herde treffen. Ich habe einen Brief verfasst, dass sie dich Harry, mit einem ihrer Boote auf den Fluss bringen sollen, wo du deine Aufgabe erfüllen kannst. Die Herde dort fischt auch, sie haben große, sichere Boote, mit denen sie auf den Yukon hinaus fahren können.“  
„Da steckt doch ein „Aber“ hinter“ stellte Gabriel schnell fest.  
„So ist es. Nicht nur ich habe gesehen, dass Harry nach Kanada gehört und hier glücklich sein kann. Sicher wird er hier bald gerne leben, wenn er es nur einmal probiert. Dieses Angebot gilt nur, wenn er sich hier in Kanada ein Heim sucht und versucht ein Leben aufzubauen. Er hat ein Jahr dafür Zeit, ist er in diesen zwölf Monaten immer noch nicht glücklich geworden, dann kann er nach England zurückgehen. Aber er muss ein Jahr hier in Kanada bleiben, vorzugsweise in Arendal, damit wir unseren geschätzten Freund auch in der Nähe haben. Aber das ist kein Muss, wir können ihn auch in Quebec besuchen.“  
Harry klappte der Mund noch weiter auf.  
Das wirkte fast schon wie eine Falle, eine die ihn in Kanada festhielt wie eine Geisel.  
Aber er sah auch, dass es gut gemeint war, sie wollten ihn glücklich sehen.  
„Wenn ihr ein paar Strecken galoppiert, dann könnt ihr in zwei Tagen in Alaska sein“ fügte Hermes hinzu, wurde dann sehr ernst:  
„Wir sind auch besorgt wegen dieser Gegenstände. Harry könnte, in der Zeit in der hier in Kanada ist, auch sehen ob nicht Verbrecher kommen, um diese Gegenstände aus dem Fluss zu holen. Er hat einen Transport nach Kanada genommen, diejenigen die ihm folgen, werden also hierher kommen, seiner Spur folgend.“  
„Ich muss bald wieder nach Quebec zurück“ überlegte Gabriel ernsthaft:  
„Aber wenn Harry zum Beispiel in Arendal ist, dann kann ich ihm immer eine Eule schicken, wenn verdächtige Briten in Kanada einreisen. Und es könnte sich, zumindest unter den Todessern, den Anhängern des bösen Zauberers, herumsprechen, dass Harry hier aufpasst.“  
„So ist es“ nickte Hermes:  
„Dann werden sie vielleicht nicht mehr kommen wollen, solange Harry hier lebt.“  
Dem jungen Helden klappte der Mund geräuschvoll zu, allein wenn er daran dachte wie viele Wochen er wahrscheinlich noch durch dieses kalte Land wandern musste, und dann mit einem Fremden. Gabriel wollte ja von Arendal aus wieder nach Quebec zurück, ihm nur einen Führer, bis nach Alaska, besorgen.  
„Es gibt aber ein kleines Problem“ warf der Auror ein:  
„Dante ist zwar noch fit, aber mit einem galoppierendem Zentauren kann er auf Dauer nicht mithalten. Die jüngeren Wamazu sicher, aber es ist ja auch gerade nicht wirklich Sommer, oder auch nur Frühling. Es ist verdammt kalt und er ist fast fünfzig Jahre alt.“  
„Dante kann gerne solange hier bleiben, bis ihr zurück seid“ schlug Hermes vor:  
„Aria wird sich um ihn kümmern, sie ist eine der Älteren und kocht für die, welche es nicht können.“  
„Nein, nein“ Harry meldete sich, bevor Gabriel auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, dann atmete der junge Mann tief durch:  
„Das ist Erpressung, das wisst ihr, oder?“  
„Natürlich“ spitzte Hermes amüsiert die Lippen:  
„Wer weiß schon wie lange ihr nach Alaska braucht, es könnte ein Blizzard kommen und euch in Eishelden verwandeln. Das willst du doch nicht riskieren, oder?“  
„Du bist wirklich...“ Harry atmete erneut tief durch:  
„Wir nehmen alle Wamazu mit nach Arendal, dort kann Dante auf unsere Rückkehr warten. Das ist klüger, weil ich ja nicht weiß... ob es mir dort vielleicht gefällt, oder ich nach Quebec zurück will“ er sagte den letzten Satz besonders langsam, sah dabei Hermes ernst in die braunen Augen:  
„Gabriel will ja auch bestimmt nicht nach Quebec laufen, eventuell gibt es dort einen Transport, oder Flohpulver, für die Beiden.“  
„Mindestens Flohpulver, aber Dante passt in keinen Kamin“ wehrte der Auror ab:  
„Aber ich hätte mir dort Hilfe gesucht, damit ich ihn apparierend transportieren kann. Das haben wir schon öfters gemacht, ein Helfer packt ihn hinten, ich vorne, und dann apparieren wir gleichzeitig.“  
„Zur Not mache ich das dann mit dir“ murmelte Harry:  
„Wenn ich mich nicht für Arendal entscheide. Ich fasse es nicht, dass ihr mich dazu gebracht habt, ein Jahr in Kanada zu bleiben. Ich meine... meine Familie ist... ich brauche eine Eule, wenn wir vom Yukon zurück sind, eine die bis nach Schottland kommt.“  
„Auch die findest du sicher beim Bürgermeister in Arendal“ nickte Gabriel lächelnd und bedankte sich dann auch noch bei Hermes:  
„Harry wird hier sicher glücklich werden und dann bleibt er für immer in Kanada. Er gehört hier einfach hin.“  
„Ich mache das nur, weil ich keine Lust habe noch wochenlang durch den Schnee zu stapfen“ klagte der jüngere Held und holte sich dann Siran in die Arme:  
„Du gehst sicher mit deiner Mutter, wenn wir Arendal erreicht haben. Ich werde dich schrecklich vermissen.“  
Siran schlabberte ihn ordentlich ab und dann bekamen die Reisenden noch Proviant mit.  
„Ich bin schon einmal auf einem Zentauren geritten“ verkündete Harry, als er Aratos gegenüber stand:  
„Aber da war ich noch ein Kind.“  
„Solange du mich nicht versehentlich kitzelst, wird es schon funktionieren“ versprach der kräftige Zentaur und kam etwas runter, damit Harry bequem aufsteigen konnte:  
„Halte dich an meiner Weste fest, und wenn es ein Problem gibt, dann sag es schnell. Es ist auch besser etwas zu sagen, und es war dann ein Fehlalarm, als nichts zu sagen und du fällst runter, oder ähnlich schlimmes passiert.“  
„Ihr werdet sicher nun eine gute, und schnelle, Reise haben“ nickte Hermes ernst:  
„Evadne und Myrina gebe ich euch mit, damit ihr unterwegs frisches Fleisch habt, sollte euch der Proviant ausgehen. Einige meiner Krieger habe ich auch dazu angehalten nachts zu wachen. Sie sind zuverlässig und stark“ er half Gabriel auf den Rücken von Hadrian:  
„Galoppiert bis nach Arendal am Besten nicht so oft, und so lange, wegen Dante.“  
„Wenn jetzt...“ Harry drückte Hermes fest die Hand:  
„...Menschen hier vorbei kommen sollten, dann lasst sie nicht in euer Dorf. Es kann sein, dass die Todesser schon im Land sind und nach mir suchen, und nach den Gegenständen.“  
„Wir werden besonders vorsichtig sein“ versprach Hermes und berührte die Stirn des jungen Helden sanft:  
„Ich wünsche euch viel Erfolg bei eurer Mission, kehrt gesund zurück.“  
„Danke, danke für alles“ der Trupp setzte sich in Bewegung und trabte dann aus dem Zentaurendorf heraus, die Wamazu folgten ihnen in der gleichen Geschwindigkeit.  
„Ich hoffe sie sind wirklich erfolgreich“ bestimmte Hermes:  
„Kanada braucht diesen Jungen und der Junge braucht Kanada... und jetzt schicke ich den Schamanen zu Pollux, mal sehen was der zu seinem Geisteszustand zu sagen hat.“


	12. Chapter 12

Arendal war wirklich eine sehr kleine Siedlung, welche in einem kleinen Tal, umgeben von dem dichten Wald und einem größeren Bach, lag. Es gab wirklich nicht mehr, als die fünfzehn Häuser, einen kleinen Supermarkt und die Grundschule. Wobei Harry die Schule auch erst nach einigen suchenden Blicken ausmachen konnte.  
Sie befanden sich erst am Rand des Tals, sahen auf Arendal hinab, und dann trabten die Zentauren auch schon runter, in das kleine Örtchen hinein.  
Und je näher sie kamen, umso mehr war zu sehen, ein paar Werwölfe, die in den Supermarkt gingen, und ein verfallenes Haus indem eindeutig niemand mehr wohnte.  
Und es gab tatsächlich kein Gasthaus.  
Als sie den Dorfplatz erreichten, in seiner Mitte stand eine große Fichte und dort herum ein paar Sitzbänke, bat Harry sie stehen zu bleiben und rutschte von Aratos' Rücken runter. Und natürlich hatten sie gleich darauf die Aufmerksamkeit der Dorfbewohner auf sich gezogen. Nicht nur die, welche draußen waren, sahen zu ihnen, sondern es erschienen auch einige Gesichter an den Fenstern.  
Harry setzte sich auf eine Bank und sofort kamen Siran, und seine Familie, zu ihm.  
„Wir müssen uns jetzt verabschieden. Es ist erst Mittag und deswegen wollen wir gleich weiter. Und ihr habt jetzt sicher einen anderen Plan, ihr wollt euch ja ein eigenes Gebiet suchen. Ich hoffe ihr habt damit Erfolg“ er streichelte erst die Mutter, und holte sich dann einfach Siran auf den Schoß, der schlabberte ihn ordentlich ab und damit wohl auch ein paar Tränen weg. Auch wenn sie sich gerade einmal einen Tag kannten, aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte sich Harry, als würde man ihm ein Stück seines Herzens aus der Brust reißen.  
Für einige Momente vergrub er sein Gesicht im Fell des jungen Wamazu, dann sah er auf, weil ein etwas größerer, alter Werwolf auf sie zukam. Er trug eine dunkelblaue Brokatweste, und einen grauen Bart, sein Kopf war kahl, aber an seinem rechten Ohr hing ein kleiner, goldener Ohrring.  
„Hallo, ich bin George, der Bürgermeister von Arendal“ er begrüßte erst Evadne und Myrina, dann die restlichen Zentauren, Gabriel und Harry:  
„Seid ihr auf der Durchreise? Ihr seht wichtig und geschäftig aus.“  
„Ja. Wir wollen nach Alaska runter“ nickte Harry ernst:  
„Aber wir verabschieden uns von den Wamazu gerade, Dante bleibt bis zu unserer Rückkehr hier...“ Er zeigte auf den ältesten Wamazu, der sich gerade von Gabriel verabschiedete.  
„Soll ich ihn bei mir aufnehmen“ George wandte sich dem alten Wamazu und kraulte ihn ordentlich hinter den Ohren:  
„Kann mir gut vorstellen, dass er nicht mehr bis nach Alaska mit kann. Und dann erst recht nicht mit Zentauren mithalten. Gab schon ein bisschen Aufsehen, was eure Anwesenheit hier angeht, ist ja auch sonst nicht viel los.“  
Harry schwieg einige Momente und stieg dann auf die Bank, sah sich einige Momente lang da um.  
„Wenn wir zurück sind würde ich gerne das da kaufen“ er zeigte auf das verfallene Haus.  
„Die alte Hütte“ staunte George:  
„Das letzte mal hat da vor zehn Jahren jemand drin gewohnt, und dann war es auch nur der Dorfälteste.“  
„Ich habe den Zentauren versprochen mindestens ein Jahr in Kanada zu bleiben und auf Quebec habe ich keine Lust. Dort ist es mir zu voll, und zu laut. Aber ich bin wohlhabend, ich werde das Haus kaufen und dann erstmal renovieren. Wenn ich nach dem Jahr wieder zurück nach England will, dann ist es sicher für jemand anderes attraktiv. Und ich brauche jetzt eine Eule, die es bis nach England schafft.“  
„Ich habe eine“ schnaubte George gemütlich und pfiff einmal kurz, und sehr laut, woraufhin recht schnell ein großer, grauer Uhu angeflogen kam und sich auf seine Schulter setzte:  
„Den leihe ich dir aus, Junge. Arendal kann einen neuen Bewohner gut gebrauchen, und wenn du dann noch das alte Haus renovierst...“  
Harry antwortete nicht, er holte nur etwas Papier, und eine Feder, aus dem Rucksack und hockte sich dann vor die Bank, um etwas zu schreiben. Siran wurde neugierig, und auch wenn Gabriel nicht glaubte das der junge Wamazu schon lesen konnte, Harrys Freund kletterte halb auf dessen Rücken und sah ihm über die Schulter hinweg beim Schreiben zu.  
„Siran, was wird das“ nuschelte Harry schreibend und verwandelte dann einen kleinen Zweig in einen Umschlag, steckte den Brief dort hinein und erhob sich so, dass Siran von seinem Rücken herunter rutschte.  
„Bring das bitte nach Schottland, zu Lucius Malfoy“ bat Harry den Uhu und band ihm den Brief ans Bein:  
„Ich zähle auf dich, und wenn der Brief nicht ankommt, wird es auch schwierig mit dem Kauf des Hauses. Denn Lucius verwaltet mein Geld.“  
„Du scheinst diesem Mann wirklich sehr zu vertrauen“ stellte Gabriel fest, als der Uhu sich sofort auf den Weg machte.  
„Lucius ist der reichste, reinblütige Zauberer von ganz Großbritannien. Und er weiß wie man mit Geld umgeht. Bei ihm bin ich mir sicher, dass er sich nicht aus Gier an meinem Verlies vergreift, denn er hat ja auch zwanzig davon, doppelt so voll. Und das ist nur der Vermögen von seiner Seite der Familie, seine Frau hat fast genauso viel Geld geerbt. Er wird dafür sorgen, dass ich bei meiner Rückkehr nach Arendal, genug Geld habe. Und wenn er hier keine Gringotts-Filiale...“  
“Wir haben eine im Supermarkt“ George deutete lächelnd darauf:  
„Aber nur zum Geld abholen, die Verliese sind in Quebec.“  
„Das reicht schon. Lucius wird das alles regeln“ nickte Harry und holte sich Siran wieder in die Arme:  
„Ich werde dich schrecklich vermissen.“  
Siran fiepte leise und schlabberte den jungen Helden wieder ab, dann aber löste sich dieser von dem jungen Wamazu und kletterte von der Bank aus auf Aratos' Rücken zurück.  
„Du musst jetzt eigentlich nicht mehr mitkommen, Gabriel. Aber es wäre schön, wenn du es tust.“  
„Ich werde es auch tun, Dante ist ja hier gut untergekommen und ich habe noch ein paar Tage Zeit“ Gabriel stieg wieder bei Hadrian auf und die Wamazu-Mutter fiepte Harry auffordernd zu.  
„Vielleicht sehen wir uns irgendwann einmal wieder“ nickte der junge Mann ihr zu:  
„So ein Jahr kann sehr lang sein und ihr wisst ja jetzt, wo ich zu finden bin.“  
Er nickte George auch noch einmal freundlich zu und dann setzte sich der Trupp wieder in Bewegung, die Wamazu blieben in Arendal zurück und Dante hatte sich gleich zum Bürgermeister gesellt. Das sah Harry noch, zudem das Siran und seine Mutter sich in die Augen blickten, dann waren sie aber auch schon aus Arendal raus und die Zentauren legten an Geschwindigkeit zu.  
„Wir laufen am Besten zur Quelle des Yukon, die ist nicht weit von hier. Jedenfalls, wenn wir in der Geschwindigkeit eines Zentauren denken. Ihr hättet sicher für die Strecke einen Tag gebraucht, oder sogar länger“ überlegte Evadne:  
„An der Quelle übernachten wir und dann folgen wir ab Morgen seinem Lauf, solange bis wir in Alaska sind und die verwandten Zentauren treffen.“  
„Ich hoffe die sind uns genauso freundlich gegenüber aufgeschlossen, wie ihr“ nickte Harry ernst.  
„Da musst du dir keine Sorgen machen“ lachte Myrina fröhlich und sie liefen wieder in den Wald hinein:  
„In Alaska ist man mehr von einander abhängig, da haben die Zentauren mit den magischen Inupiat engen Kontakt. Sie sind so etwas wie die Inuit, nur anders. Die unmagischen halten sich eher im Norden auf, die Zauberer und Hexen mehr in der Nähe von Kanada... Du hast dich schnell für das Haus in Arendal entschieden.“  
„Ich habe Quebec gesehen und weiß das ich dort nicht leben will, und Toronto ist definitiv zu weit weg... und wahrscheinlich genauso chaotisch wie Quebec. In Arendal werde ich meine Ruhe haben, und eventuell habe ich durch das Haus auch etwas, was mich beschäftigen wird.  
Denn auch wenn ich es ruhig mag, ich bin noch zu jung für die Rente. Ich habe vielleicht eine Idee für das Ganze, aber noch sage ich nichts dazu, denn es ist etwas was ich noch nicht ganz zu Ende gedacht habe. Auf jeden Fall aber mache ich das auch um zu schauen wer so an Arendal vorbei kommt. Gabriel passt in Quebec auf wer einreist, und ich schaue in Arendal nach dem Rechten. Ich will wirklich nicht, dass die Todesser an die Sachen kommen, oder auch nur versuchen sie aus dem Fluss zu holen.“  
„Du kannst sie aber auch nicht alleine aufhalten, sollten sie wirklich bis nach Arendal kommen“ warnte Gabriel ernst:  
„Ich muss mal bei dem Aurorenleiter des Bezirks nachfragen, wieso es in Arendal keinen Auroren gibt. Es ist nicht mein Gebiet, aber wir hätten eben einen sehen müssen, und ich habe auch von keinem gehört, der dort stationiert ist.“  
„Wenn ganz plötzlich berichtet wird, dass ein Auror nach Arendal zieht...“  
„Du hast recht“ seufzte Gabriel sofort:  
„Ich werde besser bei unserer Rückkehr noch mal mit George reden. Normalerweise können Werwölfe sich auch ganz gut alleine verteidigen und auch auf Andere aufpassen. Das ist eigentlich das was sie am Besten können, auf jemanden aufpassen.“  
„Ja“ Harry nickte nur leise, zustimmend und rieb sich dann mit Aratos' Weste einmal über die Stirn.  
„Ich denke wir können jetzt ein Stück galoppieren“ verkündete Evadne, die mit einem weiteren Zentaur als Vorhut fungierte und immer etwas vorlief:  
„Dann sind wir am Abend an der Quelle des Yukon und können sogar noch etwas jagen. Ich wette wir treffen dort schon auf wilde Rentiere, und deren Fleisch ist besonders zart und lecker.“


End file.
